Decade: Reality & Consequences
by JurgenZero2034
Summary: You know how Kamen Rider Decade was just a TV show? I ask you this: What if Decade was in the real world, more specifically, OUR world? What consequences would arise? What adventures would this new Decade find?
1. Chapter 1

_**DECADE: Reality & Consequences**_

_Note: After reading the Decade fic, 'Kamen Rider: Emergence to Reality' and tinkering a bit with my imagination. This is a fic starring a character based off myself, but IT WILL NOT be like 'Emergence to Reality'. The main character himself will not get help from previous Riders (though they will appear in very crucial battles), he'll have to keep his identity secret in case and he will fight Kaijin from previous Rider series, mainly from the Heisei era._

_But remember, this is still fiction. It will not be BASED off my life. S characters will be inspired by friends and family. _

_On that note, I don't own Kamen Rider, they belong to Toei._

* * *

Well, you heard of Kamen Rider? Cyborg superheroes fighting against organizations who created them and being everlasting fighters against injustice? Yea, it's a fun action show. I got into Kamen Rider via the Heisei era and specifically Kamen Rider Agito and then I watched Double and so on... I recently finished Kamen Rider Faiz, my god, that show was depressing and my friend wasn't kidding about how dark it was. But enough about me, you're wondering 'What's the point of this monologue?'

It was a average night at home, my parents were sleeping and I was up on my laptop, finishing Faiz. I was pretty conflicted on how to feel about that series, but I wanted to go to bed. It was late and I needed to prepare for going back to college for the start of my junior year. However, this year would be different... I was happier now. Why? I suffered some mild depression and began doubting myself the past two semesters... but thanks to two friends over the summer, I came out of it and became less moody and more outgoing. Thanks, Sarah and Andy. You were great.

*KNOCK!*

I heard a loud knock at the door of my apartment, my dog barked a bit and I came down to the stairs (lived on the second floor) and opened the door and saw a package which had the name: NEO. At first, I would called my parents down, but I opened it up with little thought. It opened up and I saw the most shocking thing: a jet black, metallic buckle. It had three buttons on both sides, plus the handles were silver in color. It had a diamond-shaped window, accompanied by a circle and the thing that caught my attention the most... the word on the buckle... it said

**DECADE**

I had no idea how to feel at this point, it didn't look like the Decadriver from _Kamen Rider Decade_ that much, it's almost as though if Decade's gadgetry was given a whole overhaul in terms of upgrading. Plus, I saw a book-shaped device which was gray in color and I just realized, it's the Ride Booker! However, it looked fairly different in design...

_'Okay... what the fuck is going on?! I mean, a whole new Decade-like belt and book-shaped device? How the hell did Toei get my address?! I never sent anything to them, in fact, I never sent any response to Toei at all. But more questions still come about... Why did this come to my house? You know what? I got school tomorrow... I'll deal with it later.'_

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY: First Day Back To College**

I woke up fairly early and I took out my young dog outside for a walk. It took around 10 minutes to do so and returned home to eat breakfast, saying good morning to Mom and seeing how Dad was still sleepy from yesterday. I took the Decadriver-like thing and put it into my backpack, along with the Ride Booker-thing.

Currently, I am a junior in college and my grades were average at best, but I need to up my GPA to get back my scholarship and then soften financial problems for my parents. I simply took the bus and then the train into New York City, specifically Columbus Circle where I go to school to. I only had one class for today which would begin at 2:45 PM and looking at the time which said on my cellphone, 12:35 PM. I had some time to kill...

Then came time for my first class, Electromagnetics I. It went by fairly quickly and overall, the teacher was quirky in general. I didn't mind it all, it made the class less boring and I was totally gonna need a tutor. I simply met up with some friends at the Student Activities Lounge and played for awhile.

"How was your summer, Dyson?"

"It was kinda boring for the most part. It took me being surrounded by comics to make it through and most of all, practicing with my band. You?"

"Had a bit of summer job and spent time over a friend's house for the last week of August."

"Nice."

Dyson Hernandes was a good friend of mine. I met during my freshman year, he was a comic nerd like me and what made him stood out was that he was in his own band, indicated by his own guitar. He was slightly taller than me, had red hair covered by a fedora. Real nice guy, but can be harsh when pushed and can read people very well.

We were playing a fighting game and suddenly, a loud bang was heard. Everyone in the SAC was silenced by the noise and one security officer decided to check it out. However, a few people wanted to see what was going on... they wished they hadn't seen it.

I ran outside, backpack in hand along with Dyson and other friends and see the following... a gray-skinned monster with a spiked whip fighting NYPD. It looked like a humanoid crocodile, but with a flat face filled with jaws, scaly skin and sharp toe nails on the feet.

"What the fuck..." said Dyson.

"Students, STAY BACK! This is too dangerous for you!" said one police officer who kept firing on the gray-skinned crocodile man. But it seemed very familiar, but suddenly the crocodile man formed a single-edge sword and slashed at several police officers who stayed away from his range.

Then I realized, it was the Crocodile Orphnoch! Worst of all, he was an member of Lucky Clover, the elite Orphnochs from _Kamen Rider Faiz_. Those police are in trouble. From pure memory, this Orphnoch can regenerate from any attack that would kill an Orphnoch. Most of all, this guy was a very skilled fighter...

For those who don't know (Kamen Rider watchers/fans, ignore this segment), Orphnochs are monsters who are supposedly the next stage of human evolution. Enhanced physical attributes, senses, energy blasts, regeneration and their greatest ability: "siring". They stab humans through the heart for a chance to "sire" them into new Orphnochs. However... it's a low success rate. But you wanna know something worse? These guys can assume human form!

It looks like I have no choice. I decided to run back to the SAC and other friends decided to do the same... I ran through the front door and found the nearest bathroom. The best part, it was empty and I pulled out the Decadriver and thought to myself...

'_Monsters! Tokusatsu monsters! Real! There has to be an explanation for this. There has to be! There has. To. Be. Okay. Okay, just keep calm. Keep calm. Alright, DecaDriver. Do your thing._'_  
_

I fastened the Decadriver around me and it just fit, but I decided to put a hood over my head in case, I don't want to be identified and most of all, both monsters and friends won't know who I am. I had my backpack on, ran out the door and saw the Crocodile Orphnoch getting closer to the door. Students in the lounge area were cowering in the corners and I heard the following...

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT GUY DOING?!"

"He's gonna get disintegrated!"

"Do you have some death wish!?"

I tried pushing that to the back of my head, I simply pulled the handles outward, causing the center-piece to turn clockwise, revealing a card slot and a whirring sound began playing and it said the wham line

**KAMEN RIDE! **

Another mechanical sound started playing, I responded. I held up the card and said

"HENSHIN!"

I slid the card in, set the device into its original and position and out came another wham line

_**DECADE**_

Every student in the lounge area was stunned, streams of energy were around me and I found himself surrounded by that energy and I saw himself seeing through a visor, specifically two gold lenses. The Orphnoch saw me and was stunned and simply said the phrase

"Decade... the Destroyer of Worlds."

"Wrong Decade."

"Then who the hell are you?!" said the Crocodile Orphnoch.

Remembering what I saw on the package, the word NEO and then realizing this is a new version of Decade's gear, I said with confidence while pointing a threatening finger

"Call me... Neo-Decade."

"You know what I am, Neo-Decade?"

"Yea, an Orphnoch. Specifically, you're a member of Lucky Clover. I seen how you fought before..." as I took a Boxing-type stance. The Crocodile man took a combat stance in response. Every student was stunned to see me in armor, but they stayed silent. The Orphnoch simply struck first with a fast jab, but I managed to parry it! It made no sense! I did practice martial arts, but that was a long time ago! But I just went with it, I then used a clinch strike, hitting Mr. Crocodile in the face and momentarily stunning him, then I went for a flying knee strike in the face.

"How are you-" I just interrupted the Orphnoch with several punches into the face, then a front kick, sending him outside in the street and unfortunately breaking the glass door. Man, I have to be careful next time.

The Orphnoch responded by forming serrated swords out of nowhere... I tried dodging, but I got hit pretty badly and was sent into a car. I quickly dodged an overhead strike, then stunned him with a punch in the face.

'_Need a sword!_'

Suddenly the Ride Booker attached to waist opened up and sprouted three Rider Cards. I recognized one of them, it was Faiz! The other one was actually Faiz's second form: Accel Form and another one was apparently some giant-ass butterfly sword... In a moment of impulse, I choose the Faiz Card and opened up the Decadriver.

**KAMEN RIDE**

Just insert the card in, then closed the Decadriver and it said

**FAIZ!**

I transformed into Kamen Rider Faiz... I knew the appearance I had. I'll give it a short summary: I had gray chest-plates, black spandex-like pants and arms, accompanied by red accents, plus gray armor on wrists, knees and feet. My helmet had twin yellow lenses, small red antennae on top and a small mouth-plate which had a triangular design, almost like teeth.

"FAIZ GEAR?"

"Not exactly... pal." and I wanted to finish this fight, I decided to flip the Decadriver and insert the Accel Form Card inside and then flipped it back to its original position and it responded

**FAIZ ACCEL!**

The metal chest-plates opened up and revealed a circular center, plus I became fully black, accompanied by white lines and accents. I pressed the Axel Watch, almost as if it was instinct. It said "_START UP_" and everything became a blur after that, I rammed into the Crocodile monster at the speed of sound and went on a chain punch and then ended up with a uppercut.

"Now for the finisher."

I jumped in the air, then used a overhead two-fist attack, slamming the Orphnoch into the ground. From what it looked like, he seemed KO'ed... in five seconds, he got back up again and decided to retreat for now.

I was exhausted at that point, but at least that Orphnoch retreated and then I heard the countdown...

**3...2...1**

**TIME OUT**

I reverted back to me, plus still having the hood over me and thankfully, no one saw me and I decided to run for the time being mainly around the other building and hopefully, no one was following me. I simply walked normally and went around the block and went back into the main building, specifically in the library.

I thought to myself

'_Hopefully no living soul saw me, I would be in hot water by then... but I need to focus on the positives: I'm done with classes, the first day of classes went very well and I got to hang out with my friends. Overall, today was decent._'

Unfortunately, that would last only three minutes. Several of my friends came running into the library, panting, even Dennis' new friend who earned the nickname of Cheshire.

"Yo, Victor! Did you see Neo-Decade kick that... monster's ass?"

"Uh, no. I just hid like any other person."

"Are you sure? Where were you in the last 20 minutes?" questioned Cheshire.

"I was in the bathroom, why?"

"Just asking."

"Oh, yea. Did anyone get a clear look at the guy?"

"No, he just wore a hoodie, a dark-colored one, plus some cargo pants. However, he looked determined to fight. Plus, he knew how to brawl!" said one of my friends, Eliot Suarez. Cheshire simply nodded in agreement, Dyson wanted to take photos of the guy and the artist in the group, Davidson tried drawing the picture of the fight.

"Who do you think he is?"

"He has to be a student. He's gotta be."

"Dude, he might be like Davidson. Visiting his friends, plus remember, a few of our friends transferred out to Barrows Tech or Smith College. Consider that."

As they were talking, I was checking my e-mail and I decided to head home for tonight...

* * *

**Victor's Apartament**

Yes, my name is Victor. Specifically Victor Olivares. I still live with my parents, but that will change after graduation. Even though I had a good amount of friends here, it still felt lonely here, okay, Sarah averted that, but still. I was back reading over a lecture and I heard the news on. I usually don't pay much mind to the news, but after that stunt today... I had to check it out.

The headlines: **MYSTERIOUS MASKED INDIVIDUAL FIGHTS MYSTERY MONSTER!**

'_This will be a interesting night...'_

* * *

**Yup. This is the beginning of a new Kamen Rider story. So, I welcome the criticism. However, if you need to be harsh, just make sure it's constructive.**

_Rider Paladin: Well, this... is interesting. I pray for this Decade, though. He's going up against some some tough monsters. I have a gut feeling the Dark Riders will be involved._

_Jurgen: Hmm... maybe. *writes that in* Well, let's move along before the Weather Dopant decides to alter the weather for fun._

_Rider Paladin: Wait, what?!_

_Jurgen: TOO LATE! *runs in heavy sweater*_

_Rider Paladin: What is... oh, crap. He's behind me, isn't he?_

_Weather Dopant: Interesting... *sends a tornado*_

_*Rider Paladin runs for his very life, then steals the Dragon Orphnoch's Jet Sliger motorcycle and tries getting away as fast he could.*_

_Jurgen: So... that was random._

_Narutaki: DEC-*kicked in the balls by yours truly*_

_Jurgen: YOU DON'T EXIST!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DECADE: Reality & Consequences**_

_I don't own Kamen Rider, they belong to Toei._

* * *

**The Next Day...**

I simply came to school, mainly for afternoon classes. I got there early by around two hours, so I killed time by hanging out in the library. It was fairly quiet and I overheard some people talk about Neo-Decade and most of it was praise.

"He just kicked that monster's ass and he ran away! Why? Because Neo-Decade scared it!"

Praise was like that for the most part, I simply wanted today to be normal. But I knew that was asking too much, I mean, if a monster appears out of nowhere and attacks people for no reason. Normality is thrown out the window. I did notice there was some enforced security on campus, a result of yesterday's fight.

I checked my time, seeing how I still had time, I decided to go into the lounge and saw the TV, showing the news. Every student was paying attention.

"This is Gerry White on NY 1. Your local news source. This is some breaking news: it seems the monster fight wasn't the first instance of monsters... I'm getting confirmation that local police will designate these as "X-Lifeforms". It is recommended that civilians stay inside for the duration of the night. That is all..."

It killed me, no one knew what they were getting into. Orphnochs care not for night and day, but there was this feeling in the back of my head... what if the Orphnochs weren't the only monsters here? The Gurongi? Fangires? Dopants? Phantoms? Imagin?

I gotta stop stressing myself out... it's getting me nowhere. Plus, am I the only Rider now? Are there others? But I can't wait for anyone's help, I have to do this.

"Hey, Vic. You okay?"

"Yea... I'm okay, Cheshire. It's just... wow. Monsters?"

"I know, it's surprising. But at least Neo-Decade will protect us."

"That's comforting at least."

I simply said and went on my way through my classes. They mainly went slow, but were easy to follow for the most part. The classes ended at 5 PM and I simply went on the train back home... but this is what happened on the way back home.

"Oh, really? You're. Gonna. Beat Me?"

"Tread lightly, Worm. We might be in this strange new city, but... I still don't trust you."

"Oh, please. Like a Phantom, all talk."

That last bit shocked me. A Phantom on board?! Alright, Phantoms. Phantoms are basically evil monsters born from human despair. They come from Gates, human with magical potential. If they undergo despair, they give birth to their Phantoms. A dark parody of their former selves. I slowly took the belt out and placed it on my waist...

The trash-talker looked like some young businessman, complete with black tie, a long-coat, dark undershirt and pants. However, something seemed off... suddenly, his skin started shifting... then it changed into some yellow spider monster, ready to fight. The other guy who looked like a portly security officer just transformed into some blue-and-white monster, perfectly separating the colors down the middle, armed with a shield and sword, plus two... organic cannons on his back.

"Spriggan... but what's the other monster though?"

One passenger tried backing away, but the two monsters were fighting on the train, making everyone back away hurriedly into the back seats and then keeping quiet. I stood up while the two monsters were brawling with each other, I opened up the DecaDriver and wielded the Neo-Decade Card when the magic words came up

**KAMEN RIDE**

"Henshin."

**DECADE**

Suddenly, the Booker opened up and gave me five cards. I saw the following: a red rhinoceros beetle Rider, the giant Butterfly sword again, Wizard, the Ride Booker Card and a card with twin pistols on it. In the heat of the moment, I chose the twin pistols card.

**ATTACK RIDE: BARRAGE!**

Two, highly modified combat pistols materialized in my hands and I aimed at the two monsters. In a few seconds, I fired into Spriggan and I was shocked at the high rate of fire. The yellow spider monster had frighteningly fast speed, moving away from the gunfire. However, I managed to get two bullets in the spider monster. However, Spriggan was focusing on me...

"You oughta be more careful. Guns are pretty dangerous when improperly handled."

He then fired at me... it hurt me pretty badly, but I kept firing back into his chest. I then pulled out the butterfly sword card and inserted it into the slot

**ATTACK RIDE: BREAKER SLASH!**

My guns disappeared and out came a giant butterfly sword which had a mostly green handle, accompanied by a gold accent. It was easy to grip and I faced Spriggan with little hesitation. My blade was glowing, I swung the sword which slashed through space, making marks through his shield and then I closed the distance with constant slashes...

"Have some!"

I slashed through Spriggan's twin cannons and then stabbed the Phantom in the chest, making him bleed and then slashing off one arm in case.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Like-wise." as I slashed several times, but Spriggan was still standing. I ignored him and focused on the spider monster, but suddenly it moved at blindingly fast speeds, hitting me several times and dodging each slash I made.

"The hell are you?!"

"Worm. I can take human appearances, fool."

"Thanks for info, what's next?"

The Worm simply sped right at me, hitting me in the face and unleashing a flurry of chain punches. However, I struck back with a knee strike and elbow into the face. The Worm was too fast for me, but suddenly I felt a grab, it was Spriggan! He threw me out of the way, then went onto fight the Worm.

'_Alright... Kabuto, right? From what little know about Kamen Rider Kabuto. Each Rider like him has the command: Clock Up. It was called Clock Up, right? Here goes nothing!_'

I took the red beetle Rider Card, then inserted it into the slot...

**KAMEN RIDE: KABUTO**

The captive audience saw what I looked like, a sleeker and offensive-based armored hero. I saw in the window, I had red armor, mainly on the chest and shoulder, accompanied by silver accents. My arms and legs were covered with a black, spandex-like material, accompanied by gray pads and rings on my hands and legs. Plus, I had blue lenses and I noticed the rhinoceros beetle motif, mainly by the antennae.

I was... Kamen Rider Kabuto... oh crap. I then got back into the battle, the spider Worm was surprised and frightened by this new form. He then tried coming at me, but suddenly I felt frozen as if I wasn't in control in my body... somehow, it moved by itself, countering each wild fist and using several well-placed strikes which resembled that of Karate, Boxing and even Wing Chun.

'_The hell is going on!? I'm fighting... yet I'm not in control_.'

Kabuto then used a side kick on the Worm, sending it into the back and then activating the all-too familiar command.

**Clock Up**

Everything seemed to slow to a stop, except for the Worm. Kabuto then ran at near-light speeds! He punched the Worm into oblivion! He then turned his back and then flipped the DecaDriver...

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-K-Kabuto!**

He set himself in a ready position and the Worm got closer to Kabuto... but he somehow anticipated it and performed a glowing roundhouse kick, hitting the monster in the face and out the window which ends in a small explosion.

"Rider Kick."

"Who are you..."

"I am but a man who walks the heavenly path."

"Walks the heavenly path? Are you Jesus or something?" said a smart-mouthed high school student.

"No. I don't claim to be divine. I just walk the heavenly path like any other man, but what makes me different... I'll answer with this: He who walks the path of heaven, the man who will rule over everything. Souji Tendou."

'_Okay... I got some arrogant prodigy taking over my body. I don't know how to feel about this! I mean, okay, he might be a decent guy. He could be most upstanding citizen on his world. BUT I WANT MY BODY BACK!_'

Souji stayed until we reached the Morningstar Bus Station via train system. He then used Clock Up again to escape from the ever-shocked civilian audience. He then reverted back to human... I was in control of my body now, but I felt different. I was in control, but I have the feeling something changed about me... I decided to ignore it until getting back home.

"Oh, fuck! Spriggan! Where is that guy?"

I realized I didn't finish him off, but something told me I didn't have to worry. It looks like Spriggan retreated and was licking his wounds. I knew he was gonna come back, but I was ready for him at least. I quickly went up the escalator and saw the bus and got on the first ride home.

It would be a long night...

* * *

**It seems Victor is experiencing one of the bugs: a previous Rider's personality and the one in question is the heaven path man himself, Tendou Souji. How will Victor deal with Tendou's personality?**


	3. A Kaijin and a Dark Rider

_**DECADE: Reality & Consequences**_

_I don't own Kamen Rider, they belong to Toei._

* * *

**Friday**

Okay, this is what just happened. I blank out for one second, I find himself cooking a omelette... but here's the twist: it was perfectly done. Is Souji taking over? I can't focus on that now, I quickly eat my breakfast and I go out the door on the way to the nearest bus stop. I wait for my bus to come which should be in 10 minutes.

"Alright... ever since using the Kabuto Card, weird things have been happening. I'm acting like Souji a bit! But think... think for a minute, is it a bug in the DecaDriver? Maybe it is."

'_I don't trust people who are unsure of themselves._'

I heard that thought, where did that come from?

'_As long as I am wanted, destiny will always be at my side._'

What did he mean? Destiny will be at his side? Always? Does he mean Souji will guide me through for my destiny? It just pushed it to the back of my head. My bus had arrived, I got on and got a window seat. The ride was smooth sailing from there... going through the following towns of Caltech Park, Leonia and eventually into the Lincoln Tunnel.

However, I noticed my backpack felt slightly lighter. I looked in it and saw a simple belt and a red beetle-like device. It was Kabuto's transformation device, I think it was called a Zecter? I guess. I quickly put it back and waited until I got to Port Authority Bus Terminal. I needed to get to my class on time, it was 10:15 AM, so there was time.

I quickly got on the train and went to my school: Columbus Tech. It was a fairly small school in the middle of a fancy section of Manhattan, New York. The school itself was pretty decent for the most part, its teachers were half and half, some were just terrible and others KNOW how to their jobs. The student body, well, they were busy for the most part. My friends, on the other hand, even though they all had different personalities and all, each was a decent person in general. That's good enough for me, plus some were comic or video game geeks like me. So yea, instant connection right there.

It was all good to be fair, I went to my first class and I'll explain it in a summary: taking what we learned in Electronics and applying in real-life, e.g. generators and lab experiments. It went very quick for the most part.

I ALMOST FORGOT!

Today was CT's Club Fair.

* * *

**West 61st Building AKA Hirose Center**

I got up into the 10th floor and saw the 10th floor, it was fairly packed... many clubs, ranging from the local fraternities to Self-Defense Club to Technology Club and surprisingly, a Game Development club. I felt very happy at this point, I eagerly went up to four clubs and signed in to join in. However, that would be rudely interrupted by the door being kicked open...

It was that fat security officer AKA Spriggan!

Oh, no... you don't. I simply took out the belt, placed it around my wrist and then suddenly, the Zecter flew out out of my backpack and attacked Spriggan, slashing him several times and suddenly, I felt different...

'_Oh, CRAP. Not again! Souji, what are you planning?_'

Souji had my hoodie on, then called the Zecter to him and with a blank face, he said the magic word with confidence.

"Henshin!"

**HENSHIN**

Everyone around the room gasped, armor just materialized around him, saving his face for last. From what it looked like, it was a heavier Kabuto, more gray-colored, a red chest-plate and V-sign on his forehead. It had two small tubes on the helmet too. He then flipped the Zecter's horn-switch and energy started surging, his outer armor loosening and then he said

"Cast Off."

**CAST OFF! CHANGE BEETLE**

The outer armor just flew off, even flipping some club tables in the process. It revealed to everyone that it is Kamen Rider Kabuto. Good ol' Souji pointed his finger to the ceiling, making me assume he's pointing to the heavens.

"You... you're the red beetle fighter! You killed that Worm without hesitation! Look! I don't hav-"

"I do not listen to words coming from someone who relinquished his humanity."

Kabuto was parrying each strike that Spriggan used, then pulled out some gun-like weapon whose handle looked like a blade on a axe. He simply fired into Spriggan and then changed the weapon's shape into some short dagger-like weapon. He wielded it like a warrior from ancient times and was ready to fight...

"Uh...Uh! Knives are dangerous when improperly handled!" said a worrying Spriggan.

"You may not be a Worm, but I shall destroy you like one."

Spriggan simply charged, but Kabuto slashed the monster several times and then ends with a side kick. Spriggan simply got up, but Kabuto finished off with this saying

"Clock Up."

He pressed the pads of his belt and it yelled

**CLOCK UP!**

Everything seemed so slow, but it was the opposite. Kabuto moved EXTREMELY fast, he was punching Spriggan so many times and it seemed his skin was starting to crack...

He got up close and simply pressed an input combination which sounds like this:

**1! 2! 3!**

Souji flips the Zecter's switch, then said

"Rider... Kick."

The switch is flipped again, then energy surges through the Zecter and body and it yells

**RIDER KICK**

Energy surged through his leg and he ended up using a energy-enhanced roundhouse kick, hitting Spriggan, square in the chest and sending him out the window. In five seconds, there was a fairly big explosion and Kabuto pointed to the heavens after that. It was like some sort of prayer.

**CLOCK OVER!**

Everything resumed its normal speed. However, not everyone was gonna give this guy praise. One of the club presidents, most likely the Technology Club came up and yelled

"Do you have any idea what happened?!"

"Yes, I saved all of you from that abomination."

"WHILE destroying school property! Who exactly are you? Most of all, what type of technology is that?" said the club president as he was in awe of the Zecter. In addition, the Clock Up System and the energy emission too.

"This is the Kabuto Zecter. It allows me to transform into what you seen today."

"But why do you have it?"

"It is simple, I was chosen by the Zecter. I was born, no... destined for it."

"Uh-huh. Now explain how are you gonna pay for the damages?"

"Lemme be president and I will fix it."

"What?"

Oh, no... why did... Souji, are you nuts?! Please... please, re-consider!

"Okay... what's your name? Look, you can apply for club presidency. BUT not for awhile, that will come out in two weeks. Now, explain. Who are you?"

"I am a man who walks the path of the heavens, the man who will rule over everything."

"As if you weren't arrogant enough." said the club president, clearly getting annoyed.

"My name is... Souji Tendou."

"Okay, Souji. My name is Rickson Soren. Now, please... how will you-"

"Rick! He just saved us from whatever that... thing was." said Cheshire, who was wearing a fraternity sweater.

"Phantom."

"What?" said both of them.

"A Phantom is... well, I have to go somewhere." said Kabuto as he left towards the elevator which opened fairly quickly and it was conveniently empty. The Red Rider simply entered and I saw that Rickson and Cheshire were gonna run towards me, telling they had so many questions to ask.

'_Don't reveal anything! How do you know about the Phantoms? You fought Worms only. How?'_

_'It's quite simple, I fought alongside the man who fights these beasts. A ring-bearing wizard claiming to be the last hope.__'_

_'Wizard? Wait... how do you... how do you know all this?!'_

_'All will be revealed in due time. I know this is a lot to take in, but you need to be strong..._'

In the elevator, I somehow regained control and reformed back into me. I might have a better idea of what's going on, but there are so many mysteries to solve. But he had class to go to... it can wait.

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER...**

"Yo, Vic. Did you hear about this beetle guy? I think...his name was Souji Tendou? Yes, that's right!" said a very shocked Dyson.

"I know, it happened today. You can stop pestering me about that, I already get that. I was at the Club Fair myself."

"The monster he slain, he called it a Phantom... what is that?"

"Do you think there are two Riders?"

"Riders? Why call them that?" said Cheshire.

"Ever heard of _Kamen Rider_?" said Eliot.

The whole group was lost on it, except Dyson. He knew a bit about it due to another friend who just transferred to the local state school. Eliot explained what the premise was and especially the black sheep of the franchise: Kamen Rider Decade. He went into detail on how he was the Destroyer of Worlds and all that.

"What the?"

"Yes. What is a appropriate answer."

"So, you think this Neo-Decade is the next Destroyer of Worlds?"

"I did not say that. But, it seems he wants to be a savior instead of a destroyer. But who is he?"

"We all know he's a CT student. I can vouch." said Cheshire.

"He seems to to be very arrogant."

"What's your view on it, Vic?"

"Well, I assume he's someone wanting to keep his identity secret. That and it would totally be one of the fraternity guys." I answered with sarcasm on that last part.

"Yea, Souji Tendou is definitely not his name. He has to be someone at this school."

"You think those monsters are gonna come again?"

"Definitely..."

"Neo-Decade will be there."

"I swear, he's gonna be fighting worse monsters. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he fought Dark Riders."

"Dark Riders?" questioned Cheshire

"Evil Kamen Riders basically."

Unfortunately, they heard screaming. They saw cars being melted and people being eaten, they saw the source and it was a giant, mechanical cobra which was purple. I recognized it...

"Venosnaker..."

"That means one thing, Vic."

"Kamen Rider Ouja's here somewhere."

Ouja... crap, the Carnage of _Kamen Rider Ryuki_. In a summary: A psychotic ex-con, killed his family via house fire and fights like a savage. As Eliot and me saw the carnage, a blank motorcycle with a covering revealing the Rider. It simply stopped and it opened up and out revealed... the monster in human skin himself: Takeshi Asakura, but otherwise known as Kamen Rider Ouja.

"Holy... shit... th-th-that's Ouja!? He's real!"

"Eliot, we need to run now. We need to run back into the building, get to safety."

"Wait for Neo-Decade to do his thing? OKAY!" said Eliot as he ran quickly as he could. I don't blame him, my heart was shaking, facing a psychopath in combat armor will do that.

Ouja spoke "So... this is New York City? Kinda exciting to be in a new place. But you don't run... heh, let's fight."

I checked if anyone is at my back, no one's there.

Good.

I put the DecaDriver on and you know the song and dance at this point.

**KAMEN RIDE!**

"Henshin!"

**DECADE**

My armor simply formed up and this time, I saw it in the window. I was mainly flame-color red, an stylized X in the center of my chest, mainly white accompanied by black accents, the inwards parts were mainly coal-colored, both colors were accompanying each other and my chest armor had some fake ab-like armor. My hands had leather gloves on them and some white lines on them too. On my helmet, there was vertical bar lines, mainly a very dark shade of red on my helmet and I had some contour face-plate on my mask too. I had two lenses too...

"So, who are you? A fellow Kamen Rider?"

"You're no friend of mine... "

"Sorry, how I bout crush you... uh, what's your name?"

"Kamen Rider... Neo-Decade."

He somehow flinched at that term, maybe he remembers the Destroyer of Worlds. But he regained his composure and I somehow could tell he was smiling under that helmet.

"Fight..."

"You'll have one... but lemme fit into something you might recognize."

The Ride Booker simply opened up and gave me three cards to work with... Ryuki Card, the Breaker Slash Card and the Magnum Card. I decided to go with the Ryuki Card...

**KAMEN RIDE!**

**RYUKI!**

Armor simply materialized around me, I saw what I looked like... I had silver chest armor, red spandex on my legs and arms, accompanied by silver knee pads and small shoulder pads accompanied by black leather and his helmet kinda resembled a knight, but with a obvious Chinese Dragon motif, it even had the Ryuki symbol on it too. In addition, I had a dragon head-type gauntlet on my right arm.

I also noticed my two other cards changed... it changed to a Chinese Dragon Card and Dao Sword Card. I then remembered, it was the Contract Monster: Dragredder and the Sword Vent Card.

"Well, this will be interesting..."

"Ryuki... you seem different. Let's try to have some fun..." said Ouja with every bit of glee at that last part of that sentence.

"Yea, let's."

**ATTACK RIDE: SWORD VENT!**

A modernized Dao sword materialized in my hand and I held it for any attack Ouja would use. Ouja, the smug bastard took out his Veno Visor, a staff with a Cobra head, opened up a card slot and took out a card from his Venosnaker Deck which was on his belt. He shown it off to be a curved drill-type sword.

He inserted it into the slot, closed and I heard it...

_**Sword Vent**_

"A sword fight and he's not gonna take advantage of his Contract Monster. I forgot how battle-obsessed he was..."

"FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"Understatement of the year..."

He struck first, but I blocked it and then kicked him in the side and slashed him straight in the chest, making sparks fly. Ouja somehow laughed at it, he struck back harder, bashing my head and even kicking me in the gut and then slashing me even more.

"You sonovabitch!"

"FIGHT! Just FIGHT!"

I got up quickly, then punched him in the face and then slashed at his knee... but Ouja got up and slashed at my arm, even making it bleed a bit. I slashed at his waist, making him very sore.

"Ending this..."

"It's getting too exciting... well, time to change things up a bit." said Ouja as he pulled out which caught me off guard.

A Survive Card. That's right, a Survive Card. An card which accesses a Rider's ultimate form in _Kamen Rider Ryuki_. But how did Ouja get one?! He never got one in the show before.

**_Survive!_**

"That's right... with this, I can win!" said a very sick Ouja.

I responded in kind.

**ATTACK RIDE**

**ADVENT!**

I summoned the mechanical dragon, Dragredder. The dragon simply fired back with fireballs, hitting the area where Ouja is in, making a small crater. As the smoke cleared, I saw Ouja... Survive Ouja. He was more muscular, the Cobra motif more noticeable, especially the "hood" around his helmet, he had a snake's face on the chest, a snake-themed gauntlet, armored legs and now armed with a whip.

"So this what Survive Mode feels like..."

Ouja came at me, using powerful punches, sending me into the statue of Columbus Circle. I barely got up... Ouja's monster, the evolved Venosnaker was fighting with Dragredder... and the latter was losing. I needed to get up, Ouja was walking towards me...

'_You must get up...'_

Ouja was getting closer...

'_You must get up and fight...'_

But Ouja is stronger than me...

_'To survive, you must fight... Stop this war before more innocents get hurt._'

How can I be sure of that?

'_You might end up like me, someone dying for nothing...'_

No... I won't! I'm not dying... at least not today. I will stop Ouja...

I woke up and I found myself facing Ouja... he came at me with the whip... I blocked it and it slashed through me. Dragredder was starting to fight back, but it was exhausted at this point. I brought up the sword again and then smacked him which just pissed him off...

"HIT HARDER!"

"You gotta be kidding me..."

However, I heard sirens and shockingly, there was two SWAT-like vans coming in, covering potential exits... it was the NYPD's Emergency Service Unit. They opened fire on Ouja and it didn't do much. The Dark Rider responded by sicking Venosnaker on the ESU.

"Venoviper! Eat up!"

ESU officers are going to killed... I pulled out three more cards and saw my choices: Final Form Ride, Strike Vent and Final Vent. I decided to use the first one, just to put myself on equal footing...

**FINAL FORM RIDE**

**R-R-R-RYUKI!**

I transformed into Ryuki's Survive Form. I surprised Ouja and I remember what the ultimate form looked like: The Chinese dragon motif was more obvious, a dragon's face on my chest, two horn-like attachments on my shoulders and two dragon-like whiskers on my helmet. Plus, my gauntlet evolved into a dragon head, gun-like weapon. Otherwise, everything else was the same.

"Now, we're even. Ouja."

"That's a fact right there..."

**ATTACK RIDE**

**SWORD VENT!**

My weapon popped out a meter-long blade and I attacked first, Ouja was ready to block. However, the attack made him off-set and then I did a double slash into Ouja. ESU officers were firing on Venoviper who was now fighting Dragranzer, the evolved form of Dragredder. It was a tied match-up so far...

This battle would be far from over...

* * *

**Well... the first Dark Rider fight and guess who it is... Kamen Rider Ouja. That's right, the psycho himself...**

**After two chapters, it's only appropriate to explain Neo-Decade's arsenal:**

**Ascension Breaker **- It is a giant butterfly sword that Neo-Decade uses in close quarters combat. It is great because of its maneuverability and grip-style. In addition, it can perform spatial slashes and energy enhanced slices for stronger sword strikes.

Summon Code: ATTACK RIDE: BREAKER SLASH!

**Neo Booker **– A small compact card-carrying device which can transform into a gun. It stores each Heisei-era Rider Card and has a rapid-fire function of 20 rounds per cartridge.

Summon Code: ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!

**Decader Magnum Pistols **– Neo-Decade's twin combat pistols, mainly pulling them from dimensional rifts, just like his Ascension Breaker sword and each one is a rapid-fire pistol, but they need to be reloaded each time a cartridge runs out. They are perfect for ranged combat.

Summon Code: ATTACK RIDE: BARRAGE!

Rider Forms Used:

**Kabuto **- The red beetle fighter from _Kamen Rider Kabuto._ The Kabuto System was used by the prodigy, Tendou Souji. It allows him to fight the main villains of the series, the Worms.

Masked Form - The heavy armored form, mainly stronger and durable than his primary form. However, it is slower and built more for defense.

Rider Form - The primary form, more sleeker and offense-based. In addition, it used the Clock Up system which amplifies super-speed and reflexes almost as if time's slowing down.

Primary Finisher: RIDER KICK.

**Ryuki **- The main character of _Kamen Rider Ryuki_. He's basically the balanced/versatile Rider of the Rider War. However, the candidate, a naive journalist named Shinji Kido became Ryuki by accident.

Ryuki Form - The standard form for Kido. It is a balanced Rider, boasting both short-range and long-range combat abilities and with the Drag Visor (dragon gauntlet), he can summon his Contract Monster, Dragredder into combat.

Survive Form - Ryuki's ultimate form where his stats are much higher, plus his Drag-Visor transforms into the Drag Visor Zwei, a gun-type dragon-head weapon and his Contract Monster transforms into its ultimate form, Dragranzer and for his finishing move: Dragranzer can transform into a motorcycle for a ramming attack which involves fireballs.

Primary Finishers: Dragon Rider Kick, Dragon Firestorm.

**Faiz **- One of three Gear Systems created by Smart Brain to protect the Orphnoch King. However, a reluctant youth named Takumi Inui took up the call to become Faiz fighting off Smart Brain, mainly to defend himself.

Faiz Form - It's basically the standard form, but has great functionality and also a assortment of weapons to help in combat, ranging from a gun, a knuckleduster, a pointer and sword.

Accel Form - A form where Faiz moves at the speed of sound for 10 seconds, attacks almost become twice as strong and it requires the Axel Watch attached to activate Accel Form.

Primary Finishers: Grand Impact, Crimson Smash, Sparkle Cut (plus Accel versions of these attacks)


	4. Ouja vs Ryuki

_**DECADE: Reality & Consequences**_

_I don't own Kamen Rider, they belong to Toei._

* * *

**Friday**

**FINAL FORM RIDE**

**R-R-R-RYUKI!**

I transformed into Ryuki's Survive Form. I surprised Ouja and I remember what the ultimate form looked like: The Chinese dragon motif was more obvious, a dragon's face on my chest, two horn-like attachments on my shoulders and two dragon-like whiskers on my helmet. Plus, my gauntlet evolved into a dragon head, gun-like weapon. Otherwise, everything else was the same.

"Now, we're even. Ouja."

"That's a fact right there..."

**ATTACK RIDE**

**SWORD VENT!**

My weapon popped out a meter-long blade and I attacked first, Ouja was ready to block. However, the attack made him off-set and then I did a double slash into Ouja. ESU officers were firing on Venoviper who was now fighting Dragranzer, the evolved form of Dragredder. It was a tied match-up so far...

This battle would be far from over...

Ouja simply used his whip to attack me, but I countered a few strikes with the new pop-up blade. He was enjoying it, but I ran up and kicked him right in the helmet and sent him flying into the monument, making a indent.

Ouja just got back up, trying to fight back, but no, he isn't...

"It's time to end this..."

He opened up a card slot in his gauntlet and I saw the finisher: Final Vent...

_**Final Vent**_

Venoviper turned into a purple, cybernetic, Cobra-themed motorcycle and the head was roaring. Ouja got on it, then let his pet spit toxins at where I was... he ignored the ESU officers and focused on me... I somehow kept dodging, but I was at a dead end. I remember that I still had the Final Vent Card... might as well use it now...

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE**

**R-R-R-RYUKI!**

Dragranzer simply transformed into a dragon-themed motorcycle and then it started launching fireballs at Venoviper. However, Ouja got up to my side in his motorcycle and slashed me in the arm. I responded with a middle finger at him which just pissed him off...

"Vexing, isn't it?"

"Fuck. You."

Ouja got up closer, side to side, we were in a sword clash, both Contract Monsters biting at each other and the ESU officers dumbfounded on what to do, except one fired on Ouja.

"How vexing..."

He turned around and aimed right at the officer in question. I quickly made a sharp turn and slammed into Ouja before he got close and in five seconds, we were in Central Park.

I needed to get him away from civilians, I lured him by racing across the park and avoiding civilians as much as possible. I understand why the Mirror World was created, it was keep carnage of this level controlled and giving free reign to everyone in the Rider War.

"EAT THIS! OUJA!"

I slashed Ouja's good arm, making it bleed. However, we were still neck-and-neck... but I got an idea.

"Oh, shit! Is that Kitaoka!"

"WHAT?! Where? Where is that bastard!" said a momentarily distracted Ouja.

I aimed for the wheel, then slashed it, making Ouja flip out of control and crash his motorcycle into a large field, flying off a rock and then smashing into the ground. Ouja was fairly injured, but Venoviper reformed back into its mechanical cobra self...

I saw it and just rained fire upon him, regardless if his Survive Form could take the heat. I then got off Dragranzer and saw that Ouja was still in Survive Form, but very much injured. However, being the wild card that he is... he pulled out some card...

_**Unite Vent**_

"Oh, you have to got to be kidding..."

A silver-colored Rhino Contract Monster and a more bio-mechanical stingray fused with Venoviper. It became some chimeric monstrosity... its spiked frill was more pronounced, it had a Rhino's horn on top, plus its upper body looked more muscular and it had ray-like wings, plus a whip-like tail with spines on them...

"I call it Genocider 2.0! Harbinger!"

"You're insane."

"Come on! Fight! Fight!"

"You're not leaving this park alive."

Ouja soon came in close, but I barely managed to block. I raised my free hand and smashed his mask in, breaking off a bit. In a moment of desperation, I slashed at Ouja's knee, limiting his movements and then the psycho used the card

_**Sword Vent**_

A spiral-type sword appeared in his hand, but there was a difference! It could spin like a drill... He then stabbed me in the leg... I was losing blood and fast... I responded in kind.

"AHHH!" as Ouja got a knife wound in the side and then a X-slash on his chest. I then did the one thing that shocked the civilians who were watching...

**ATTACK RIDE**

**SHOOT VENT!**

Dragranzer was summoned and unleashed a stream of fire on Ouja, making him scream in pain and trying to put out the fire by his own means. However, this was the opening I needed.

If you think I was gonna attack Ouja, wrong answer. I was going after his monster... Dragranzer simply fought the out-of-control monster and I joined in, it was hitting the chimera with everything he's got. However, I felt very weak...

**_5...4...3...2...1_**

**_Reformation!_**

It happened, I reverted back into my default Ryuki form, COME ON! I had to do something quickly...

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE ONE!**

**R-R-R-RYUKI!**

I assumed a pose, waited for Dragredder to get around me and I flipped in the air and performed a overhead kick straight into Harbinger... severely injuring it, but not killing it. However, Dragredder went straight into fighting the already-weakened chimeric monster and it looked like it was winning...

Dragredder laid the final blow by a series of final blows... the chimeric beast was no more.

Ouja was reduced to a blank form. Very weak. Barely a threat. However, I knew what Ouja was capable of...

"This vexes me! HOW DID YOU DE-" as he silenced by a punch by me. I did not feel like listening to monsters, I simply broke a arm and then remembering a vital technique from martial arts practice...

My opponent was dazed, I lifted my leg high and went in for a axe kick. It smashed Ouja's mask and his frame into the ground. He was bleeding out, but so was I... it seems that Ouja was dead. He suffered from severe burns, bleeding out and blunt force trauma.

'_YOU'RE BLEEDING!_'

Tell me something I don't know.

I barely walked my way out of Central Park, the ESU surprisingly let me pass and mustering enough of my strength, I found a small overpass and then reverted back to me... I was still injured, but nothing too severe.

"Gotta get back to the lounge to rest..."

I was walking my way back to the campus. It turns out Dyson and Cheshire were looking for me, then they noticed the bruises and cuts.

"JESUS CHRIST! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

"We need to take this guy to the nurse now!"

"What are waiting for?! Let's go!"

They carried me until I blacked out...

'_Did you see what happened, Souji?! That fight with Ouja took a lot out of him!_'

'_It seems that his body can't take another battle. If he does undertake another of that caliber, he will most surely die._'

'_No. He'll make it. He needs to train, whether by himself or help from mentors. If he constantly trains, he'll come out on top._'

* * *

**Columbus Nursing Office**

I woke up, but still in severe pain. The last things I remember were Dyson and Cheshire carrying me to the nurse office... I woke up on a small bed. One of the nurses surprisingly saw me awake and asked what happened.

You know I can't say anything at this point...

"Well... we were escaping that purple psycho's rampage... I got caught and I was beaten by that psycho. I think his name was Ouja..."

"My god... why?"

"He wanted a fight, that's all."

"I can't believe it, just for the sake of fighting?!"

"Sick, isn't it?"

"Yes. By the way, you're still sore. I recommend you stay here a little longer."

"Alright then..."

I had some time to kill, plus it was Friday. So I was in no rush. However, Dyson came in and was surprised to see me awake and wondered what happened, the nurse told my story and Dyson reacted like any other person would.

Disgust. It seemed he wanted to murder Ouja with his bare hands.

However, the nurse told him that Ouja was found dead from his battle with Neo-Decade who transformed into some dragon-like warrior called Ryuki. Dyson was relieved, but was surprised nobody caught a picture of Neo-Decade yet...

Cheshire and Eliot came in, Dyson told them the entire farce of a story I made up. Man, they will be pissed once they find out my real identity... I can only keep this secret identity thing up for so long...

'_It is time for true training..._'

Oh, great...

* * *

**Well... Ouja's dead. But it seemed to take a lot of Victor, even to the point of nearly dying.**


	5. Hot and Heavy Rave

_**DECADE: Reality & Consequences**_

_I don't own Kamen Rider, they belong to Toei._

* * *

**Saturday**

I came back home yesterday, my mom was waiting for me and was very worried for what happened to me but I reassured here everything was fine. I was medically cleared and physically ready.

I got a few calls from friends, thinking that I might be still injured. But I keep telling them, I'm fine. For the most part. Especially Sarah and Dyson. However, the latter told me that some were getting suspicious, especially Soren. He found it weird that I was left alive by Ouja and Ryuki just disappeared.

This is how went down.

"Rickson is trying to make sense of all this. I mean, he thinks Neo-Decade is attracting all these monsters here to CT."

"That can't be a good reason."

"I know, especially with some strange sightings back before school started."

"Sightings?"

"Yes. There was some strange sightings in Queens."

"Describe them."

"Okay, there was this one small grocery store in Brooklyn that got broken into by some... it looked like a humanoid grasshopper. It was looking for cash and all. A second one was a abandoned warehouse getting torched by some bird-like monster armed with a sword. The most recent ones were in Queens... a couple of gray-skinned monsters were going into 5pointz..."

"What the hell? No one made a attempt for a investigation?"

"No one knows. It's like they came out of nowhere, but there's one borough you shouldn't visit now: The Bronx. There's a current series of killings going on, the perps are always in very loose clothing, plus dark lipstick and speaking in a unknown language."

"What the fuck..."

"It seems like they can disappear easily too."

It just hit me, The Bronx was being invaded by the Gurongi. Just in case no one knows, they are a mysterious race of monsters that can assume human form. They may look human, but they're not. They're stronger, faster and durable than any peak human. Plus, each Gurongi have their abilities, e.g. poison tongue, sharp spines, etc. They operate like hunters for a game called the Gegeru, seeing how many humans they can kill to ascend their rankings and ultimately win the game.

Yes, it is sick. How Gurongi names work are like this: rank-name-type, e.g. the main general, Go-Gaboru-Da.

"Just giving you a warning. The Bronx is not safe. In fact, the only safest part is where you live now."

"Really?"

"Yup. No sightings over there."

"Lucky me then. But see ya and thanks for calling, Dyson."

He hung up and I decided to work on some homework assigned by my teachers...

* * *

**Three Hours Later...**

Well, that's almost everything I need to do for next week. I need a nap...

'_Monsters like Ouja will appear every so-dozen days. You should be training now._'

Why I can't be left alone for a bit.

'_With men like that out there, you'll need practice with your abilities. Plus, we should with the ones you're most familiar with. Come on, let's train._'

"You have to be kidding, but... you're right. I need to train... where should be begin?"

'_Do you know where you can train freely, big enough?_'

"I know just the place... It's a big track field. It's a 15-minute walk from here."

I got a track coat on, running pants and a bag for my keys, cellphone and DecaDriver. I went out the door and decided to down Leyton Ave, then make a left onto Pendleton Ave and there was the track field. I then pulled out the henshin trinket, placed it on and decided to train.

"Henshin"

**KAMEN RIDE!**

**DECADE**

The Booker simply spat out five cards: the butterfly sword, the twin magnums, the Booker, a duplicate card and a Kuuga card.

'_You will need to master your own weapons before mastering the other Riders' forms._'

"Alright, whoever it is. You have a good point."

**ATTACK RIDE**

**BLAST!**

The Booker's handle flips, turning into a gun handle and firing several rounds into the closest thing that passes for a target: A pole. I had a few misses, but I was right on target for the most part.

'_Execute one of your finishers, now._'

"Alrighty then."

I reloaded and then held back the trigger for a larger blast and it formed some future-themed arc and then I let loose. The blast destroyed the pole and left some of it smoking.

'_That attack needs a name. It really does, since it has futuristic looks to it, plus since you're Decade who can travel to other worlds.'_

"Dimensional Burst."

Time for the next move. I pulled out the duplication card and put it into the slot.

**ATTACK RIDE**

**ILLUSION!**

Neo-Decade was seeing triple now. In total, he duplicated himself into four solid copies of himself. Each one was capable of independent thought, but all followed in one purpose: destroying the enemy. Each one pulled out either magnum pistols, the Booker gun or that giant sword.

We simply sparred with each other, learning how to anticipate attacks and most importantly, blocking long-range attacks.

**ATTACK RIDE**

**BREAKER SLASH!**

I pulled out the giant butterfly sword and then performed several power slashes, but I noticed some got parried.

'_Simple, horizontal strikes are the key in close combat. However, you need to improve your swordsmanship skills. What clubs did you sign up for again?'_

"Self-Defense, Technology, the local fraternity and the Knights of Engineering. Why?"

'_Self-Defense. Focus on that for awhile. Train your body and you will overcome.'_

"Alright, then. But before we continue on, who are you exactly?"

'_My name was given away when I took up my training, I am simply known as Hibiki.'_

"What the fuck... the older Kamen Rider. Well, this is unique. But we gotta train, right?"

Hibiki responded in kind. For those who don't know, this man is Hibiki. From what I heard of him, he's called an Oni. Warriors who assume demon form to fight monstrous creatures known Makamou. Usually giant monsters that came from folklore. This guy is the most seasoned Oni, training himself and surpassing all former Oni, but is quite humble about it. He views himself as another warrior in the battle against monsters, even though he's viewed as a teacher by other Oni.

Personality-wise: calm and nonchalant.

I simply trained for a couple more hours, mainly focusing on my hand to hand combat. From what Hibiki said, it was proficient enough to fight grunt-type Kaijin, but high-level ones, I would need a miracle.

I went home after that, feeling tired but satisfied. I FORGOT! I needed to take out the garbage!

* * *

**Victor's Apartment**

"Well, garbage's taken out. Time to sit back and relax."

I sat back, turned on the TV and the first thing comes up: the news. It seems they're talking about the monster sightings and attacks, plus me. However, it seems the NYPD is taking a more active stance against it and designated the monsters: X-Lifeforms. This little exchange came to be.

"Chief. What about that mysterious masked fighter who fought off the purple fighter? Is he considered an enemy?"

"Yes, it has been designated X-Lifeform #5."

"What can you tell us about these X-Lifeforms?"

"From what limited intel we have on these monsters, it seems they can speak human languages, strength exceeding that of a normal human and most of all, it seems they do not like working together."

"So there's infighting?"

"Yes."

"How you respond to college students calling X-Lifeform #5 Neo-Decade?"

"I find it silly, yes, he did save them. BUT, he did it outside the law."

'_Oi! We just saved those college kids from that psycho!'_

_'Calm yourself, Shotaro. I got this treatment before from the police before.'_

_'One little problem, Yusuke. You revealed your identity to them and they were willing to help in any way they can. These guys, I don't think they're in a cooperative mood.'_

_'You bring up a good point. Victor, don't worry, these things will resolve themselves in time. Don't give up hope, man.'_

"You're right. Wait, what did you say your name was?"

_'Oh, sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Yusuke Godai. But you know me as Kuuga.'_

_'My name is Shotaro Hidari. One half of Futo's number one detective. Well, hard-boiled detective.'_

_'He's really half-boiled. He's just saying that because he's a big fan of the famous Philip Marlowe.'_

_'I am hard-boiled, can't you tell?! Philip, back me up here!'_

This is gonna be awhile, isn't it? I paid further attention to the news and saw images of different monsters fighting each other. Phantom killing Gurongi. Orphnoch choking out a Dopant. A Yummy getting wrecked by by who I think is a Dark Rider. Great, more Dark Riders. As if Ouja wasn't tough enough...

"These X-Lifeforms are dangerous, but the problem is the fact that they can disappear fairly easy. However, we have our best investigators working on this."

"He can't be serious, right?" I said.

'_I'm afraid he is..._'

"I'm gonna have to go into the city, right?"

Great, now I have to go into the city. One little problem, the bus service is limited... but I noticed something on my cellphone, it received an text message and it's from... Unknown. There's a code in it: 3-8-7. I had no idea what it meant, but there was the message:

_Hello, I like to inform you that you won a free bike! Just turn on the speaker and speak the code._

You. Can't. Be. Serious. Really? A free bike? You know, I'll just humor this one. I turned on the speaker and said in a mocking tone

"3-8-7"

However, the next two minutes completely shocked me. In 30 seconds, a an extremely futuristic-looking motorcycle came up to me as if it was on automatic. I couldn't believe it. I recognized it right off the bat! It looked like the Jet Sliger from _Kamen Rider Faiz_! Holy shit! This is awesome, but I noticed a few changes.

The seat's interface looked different, it resembled a advanced keyboard and had a GPS system along with a radar system. However, it still had the two handles. I got on and I wondered how to get it to go, but I accidentally pressed the pedal and five seconds, I was half-way across the the town I lived in.

"Okay, note to self: Don't press pedal unless you're in a rush. I forget how overwhelming five jet engines can be. Plus, there are the 3 maneuver thrusters on both sides to help with sharp turns. Let's go test it out!"

I happily pressed the pedal and sped through the entirety of Ashton, especially to the luxury apartments which were out of the way! I decided to turn back and see how maneuverable this motorcycle was, I raced back and saw it was capable of fast turns and since it was the late afternoon, I decided to return home...

One little issue, how exactly am I gonna hide this new motorcycle. It's not exactly subtle...

"Maybe, I can... Uh..."

I did not know what to do, but I had to hide it somewhere... I took my motorcycle and I saw the insignia and name on it: _Jet Gunman_ and I looked in the compartment... which had a manual. How did I not notice that before?

"Alright, let's see. Where's the page on how to hide said motorcycle... oh, here it is. Input code '7-8-3' to transform it into a regular motorcycle and putting it in a hiding place is up to you. Alright then... 7-8-3."

It just materialized into a regular motorcycle and now, I needed to hide it. Let's see... maybe that one space near the townhouse, specifically the playground across from where I live. Yea, it's perfect. No one will notice.

I went back home and I decided to read lecture slides for one of my evening classes: Operating Systems Principles. It was fairly easy to read through, but I took note of everything except the graphs which would be written at the end. It took about a hour, but I was finished.

"You know, I have a feeling... something's gonna go wrong in the city. Plus, I remember, my parents won't be home until 11 PM. Might as well watch some TV."

To my surprise or displeasure... the news was on, but this was different. A Gurongi slaughtering some Dopants in broad daylight... my god, this was disturbing... torn-up bodies and the Gurongi was satisfied with its carnage...

"We have to patrol the city... "

'_Where exactly do we start?_'

"I... don't know, but let's start with places where people would be in most danger... like raves!"

I quickly got on my laptop and searched for any raves that are on tonight. But knowing the danger, a lot would be cancelled out of public safety. I needed to make sure though... I then found one, it was at 420 Kent Ave. This was near the Brooklyn Waterfront...

"We need to be ready. Let's see, I need to leave a note... alright, maybe this can help.

"Dear Parents,

if you're getting this note. I am out with a friend, he will pick me up now at 7 PM. I'll be out fairly late.

I will come back home, though. So don't worry."

Alright, that's out of the way. It's time for a weekend patrol.

"3-8-7"

The _Jet Gunman_ arrived and I got on, then rode off into the city...

* * *

**Brooklyn, NY**

Things were going through my head when I drove to Brooklyn. Questions like these: What was the purpose of the Neo-Decade Arsenal? Am I the only Rider? How long will it be until my identity is found out? How will my friends and family react?

'_You can only focus on the now. That's all we can do at the moment. You're just getting started as the new Decade, questions like these can come later.'_

_'Let's just kick some ass, hard-boiled style.'_

"You're right, Shotaro."

In one hour, I managed to find where the rave was going to be held. It was fairly big, plus it was a outdoors event. I saw the DJ tables being set up, alongside some very big speakers. The DJ was there, so I decided to be nobody, trying to park this custom motorcycle. Surprisingly, they didn't freak out, in fact, they said it was awesome.

"Oh, thank God. Time to find a good place to wait, it was 8 PM according to the time. I needed to find a nearby place to kill time. I found one in the form of a bench. I sat down and fiddled with my cellphone a bit. Plus a message from my mother

"Okay, we just got your note. PLEASE return safely!"

At least she's okay with it.

_'What Kaijin will be fighting? That is my question.'_

I really don't know, but I need to be prepared. I know Kabuto, Faiz, Ryuki, but the others I need to master. However, my hand to hand skills improved, so that's a plus. However, I cannot let anyone know my identity. Thankfully, I covered my face up with a hood and then came my questions...

"You know, I wonder. Why am I getting possessed?"

'_I don't know, man. Even Philip couldn't come up with the answer, but has several theories on how it's happening.'_

_'It's only through your own will, man.'_

"I just wonder if I can save everyone from this..."

'_VICTOR. Listen! You think you may be weak or not up to this, but look at me. I was weak, had the worst luck and I'm not exactly bright either. But that's not a excuse to not do anything!'_

"Is that Ryotaro Nogami?"

"_Y-Yes. That is me, you may not know me that well... BUT I know what you're going through. You're being unsure of yourself. That's okay. But we have to fight!'_

"I need to stop being unsure of myself."

I looked at the time: 9 PM. Another hour... time to relax for a bit.

* * *

**1 HOUR LATER.**

**WATERFRONT STYLES SERIES, PRESENTED BY DJ FREEMAN**

"Ready, everyone?"

'_Yup.'_

"Let's move. I observed from afar, I see so many ravers around, using glowsticks and some carrying camcorders. It was a fun party, especially with the electronica music. I was in the crowd, hood on and some girls were saying

"Who is that guy?"

"He looks strange."

"He doesn't seem to be enjoying himself."

When Kaijin are out on the loose, I'm pretty sure you can't be happy or excited about it. I waited for a while... but then I noticed two figures who seemed to be walking together, but one of them made a smart comment. The figure on the left looked like a gang member, extremely pissed off at best.

"Let's just get this over with!"

"Oh, really? Can you really beat me?" said the other figure who looked like a rich kid.

The gang member's skin started shifting, he... transformed into a Orphnoch. Specifically, a mushroom-type Orphnoch. It seemed he wanted to fight to the death, regardless of who got killed.

The rich kid revealed his palm and believe it or not, a Gaia Memory!

A quick summary: Gaia Memories are basically ornate USB devices that transform you into a Dopant. Okay, there's more: A flash drive containing ALL of Earth's knowledge on what it represents, e.g. T. Rex, Mosquito, etc. It connects through a USB port-like tattoo called a Living Connector. When putting that in there, you transform into the Memory represents. In addition, there is a corrupting influence on it...

"Let's have some fun, don't you think?"

**TRICERATOPS!**

He inserted it into his neck, then he transforms into a pink and muscular Triceratops monster, armed with a club for a weapon.

"FUCK SOME SHIT UP!"

In five seconds, the rave turned into a night of terror. I stepped up and I heard the same song and dance when I first stood up against monsters.

"Oh, my god. Is that guy insane?!"

"So, who are you?" said the Triceratops Dopant.

"Just another wannabe hero. Let's just kill him!"

**KAMEN RIDE**

"Henshin!"

**DECADE**

I transformed into Neo-Decade and then shocked everyone at the rave. Even the two Kaijin were shocked, but remained resolute and one of them asked

"Who the hell are you?"

"Kamen Rider... Neo-Decade."

"Decade... yo, this is the Destroyer of Worlds! We need to get away from this!"

"Oh, no... I'm not letting this guy ruin my fun!"

The Dopant simply ran at me with his club, but I responded in kind.

**ATTACK RIDE: BARRAGE!**

I unloaded on him, firing armor-piercing bullets and breaking his hide and then injuring him heavily. However, I decided to test out some of the Rider Cards I had with me.

**KAMEN RIDE: DOUBLE**

I transformed into the windy warrior of Futo, Kamen Rider Double. I know Double's appearance very well. A very simplistic design, red eyes, a W-sign on my forehead and split down the middle, separating the two colors: green and black.

"What the?!"

"Cyclone-Joker."

I felt my hand to hand combat skills suddenly get upgraded... the Orphnoch tried harming me, but I countered with a rising knee attack and then used a elbow strike into the face and then used a arm-lock to take out his arm.

"YOU SON OF-" said the Orphnoch as I cut him off with a chain punch and then used a Rider Card before finishing him off.

**DOUBLE! HEAT-JOKER**

The right half changed into a red color, plus feeling my fist heat up a bit. I then punched the Orphnoch in the face and kept at it, until he started running away...

The Dopant now came at me, but I dodged his attacks and attacked his side with quick kicks and a small chop in the throat. He was stunned for a bit, but used wild punches and left some mini-craters and then... I got hit and sent flying into the DJ Table.

"Okay, totally making note of that."

"You know, I'm gonna skin you alive! You had to ruin my fun tonight!"

"Really, you're getting pissed about that!? You were gonna harm some people who did nothing to you!"

"This piece of shit? Yea, they did. Their music annoys the hell out of me!"

"Oh, whine, whine. That's what I 'm hearing" as I struggled to get up, he landed a very hard hit on me.

"DIE! YOU P.O.S.!"

"How original."

I found one Rider Card and saw this one... this would be interesting...

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE FOUR: D-D-D-DOUBLE!**

I assumed an JKD-type stance, my fists were burning and in one minute, the Triceratops Dopant ran at me with the club and smacked me.

"OH, my god!"

However, I blocked it, melting his club and responded with a flaming punch, sending him fly into the crater and then suddenly, I somersaulted into the air and this happened!

I split into two halves, each fist burning and punching the Dopant in the face, burning him and for several strikes, it kept going on until the Joker half ended it with a final uppercut, creating an small explosion.

"Joker... Grenade."

The Dopant reverted back to human form and I saw his Gaia Memory removed and then it crumbled to dust. The rich kid was knocked out.

"Who are you?"

I heard a very familiar voice, I turned around and this is what surprised me: Sarah! Well, didn't see this coming. She had her camera with her and just realized she must have taped the entire battle. I'll give you a summary of Sarah:

She mainly goes to the local art school, mainly in order to gather enough credits for her true dream: going to San Francisco for Academy of Arts University to pursue a degree in graphical design and be a freelance artist in the meantime. However, she's living in New York City with her mother and sometimes her grandparents come to visit. She became a good friend of mine last year when I met her at a picnic, plus I got closer as friends during the last summer. She's quirky, happy and can be fun. She's as tall as me, curly hair and tan-skinned for the most part. She's a year older than me and I found out we had tons of things in common: we both enjoyed video games, manga and even work with electronics a lot, even though we're pursuing different majors.

Attire-wise, she has a white shirt with blue sleeves, blue sneakers, a pair of jeans and wearing a white sweatshirt over. Plus, she's a cute girl too. Her puppy dog pout looks can get to me very easily.

"I'm guessing you're trying to wonder who I am. Like I said, my name is Neo-Decade."

"You go to Columbus Tech, do you?"

"I can't say. However, I will say this."

"What's that?"

"Those monsters you saw, there are more of them out there. But what the police didn't tell you is that they can assume human form..."

Everyone, even Sarah and her friends were very shocked.

"H-Human form?!"

"Yes."

"You know what type of monster is that?"

"Yes. It's a Dopant."

"Dopant?!"

"A quick summary: Gaia Memories are basically ornate USB devices that transform you into a Dopant. There's more: A flash drive containing ALL of Earth's knowledge on what it represents, e.g. T. Rex, Mosquito, etc. It connects through a USB port-like tattoo called a Living Connector. When putting that in there, you transform into the Memory represents. In addition, there is a corrupting influence on it... it's like drug addiction, but with superpowers.

But that's all the info I can give..."

"Wait a minute, aren't you X-Lifeform #5? Why should we trust you?" said one of Sarah's friends.

"1. I don't harm humans. 2. I just saved you from those monsters. But, I can't reveal anything else about me. 3-8-7."

"What?"

The _Jet Gunman_ arrived, shocking the entirety of everyone and people wondered where he got one. I quickly got on it and left Brooklyn...

"That's one Dopant down. Time to find that Orphnoch."

I drove around, trying to find the mushroom Orphnoch and suddenly, I saw a familiar figure... it was that gang-banger! I drove up quickly and he saw me, then transformed.

I could tell he's weak, so I decided to finish this quickly. But the Booker spat out several Rider Cards again. I used this one instead.

**DOUBLE! HEAT-TRIGGER**

The Joker left half transformed into a blue half, plus a mid-sized shoulder-pad and a blue gun materialized in my hand. I recognized it, it was the Trigger Magnum! I fired flaming bullets at him, harming him even more.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE SIX: D-D-D-Double!**

My magnum gun unleashed a fairly huge stream of fire at the Orphnoch and completely melts the monster into a pile of dust.

"Well, that's two down. I have one question, though. What's with the number on these finisher moves?"

I quickly got back on my motorcycle and drove back into Ashton avoiding the local police. I managed to return and it was only 12:30 AM. My parents were most likely asleep at this point. My dog on the other hand was awake and was happy to meet me.

I simply went to sleep after that, ready for Sunday.

* * *

**Well, he's now faced the Dopant. Now, one of his friends saw Neo-Decade... will this have any consequences? Tune for the next chapter! However, there are still questions to be asked.**

**What exactly are the Kaijins' purpose?**

**How is each Rider capable of speaking with Victor despite having no body?**


	6. Double Trouble Hardboiled Beatdown

_**DECADE: Reality & Consequences**_

_I don't own Kamen Rider, they belong to Toei._

* * *

**Sunday**

I woke up fairly early today, mainly at 6:30 AM. I know there's no school tomorrow because I don't have classes every Monday. It's obvious that Neo-Decade would become a big name and I hope to god that there's no major consequences to this. I then checked my cell, I got a text from Sarah. Let's see..

"YOU WON'T BELIEVE ME! I was at a rave, but these two monsters came out of nowhere... I almost shat my jeans! However, Neo-Decade appeared and destroyed the Triceratops monster, I think it was called a Dopant. The other one, I think he killed it.

Plus, I got this new info from Neo-Decade. The monsters, the X-Lifeforms, they can assume human form! :("

Hopefully, I won't face anymore new monsters today. However, I need to realize this. The more I expose myself, the better chances the authorities will figure out who I am.

My response

"What the? Are you serious... that would explain why the police can't catch any of them. Dopant? Oh, god... I know what you're talking about."

The response:

"YOU DO? 0_0."

"Yes, might as well sit back, because it will be awhile."

I explained to her that monsters like Dopants and the grey-skinned monster she saw the other night was an Orphnoch. I explained their origin show and franchise _Kamen Rider_. I explained how I knew about it and explained what monsters she has heard of. The result: she was very surprised by this and feels more enlightened because of it. I warned her, though.

"If you see any of these monsters, whether it's with friends, at a rave or on the bus station. Run and get away as fast as you can."

"Okay, but what about that purple armored guy?"

I explained about Kamen Rider Ouja and the concept of Dark Riders in general. This fascinated her, but I gave her the same warning.

_'Is it really appropriate to tell her about the Kaijin each Rider before you fought? This is a dangerous choice you're making here...'_

"No, don't worry. All of you may come from different worlds, but in my world, you're a large TV show in Japan and the U.S."

'_Interesting, I need to research this... world. Accessing Gaia Library...'_

_'Well... that's a startling reveal. But, there are monsters to fight.'_

"That's a fact right there. However, I need to figure out some of my other abilities. I got Neo-Decade down, plus I noticed this: each Rider has their own style to their fighting. Neo-Decade is a very skilled fighter, Kabuto moves like some warrior monk, Double seems to be very skilled in hand to hand combat, but he's more freestyle in terms of fighting. But I'm willing to put in the effort for the others."

I decided to check my e-mail, I opened it up and wow, there was a lot...

I found a few general member meetings, a Welcome Back event and Career Services offering internship orientation events. I took note of the meetings and the Welcome Back event.

_'Kaijin will attack that event... it is in two weeks. We'll need to train with your other forms... Victor.'_

I simply wanted to rest for awhile, plus it was 7 AM. This means it was way too early to be up! I went back to sleep for another hour...

* * *

**Junior Track Field**

I out training as Neo-Decade, mainly using my blade for close-quarters combat. The Booker then launched five cards: Kuuga and his forms, ranging from Dragon to Titan and his Rising Mighty form. This is gonna be fun...

For those who don't know (except for KR fans), Kuuga was the first in the Heisei era of Kamen Riders. Power-wise, he's a physical powerhouse and a destructive one at that. Each attack always end in a fairly big explosion... hell, his final form is theorized to wipe out an entire planet.

**KAMEN RIDE: KUUGA**

I turned into Kuuga's default form, Mighty Form. It was a simple appearance, it had red chest armor, shoulder-pads and half-sleeves and accompanied by gold arm-bands and accents on top of the armor and my helmet carried the stag beetle motif, two gold stag horns, red eye lenses and a beetle-like mouth piece. Legs and the rest were covered in some black spandex-like material. In addition, the legs had bands too and simple gold knee pads with a red centerpiece on it.

_'Let's practice hand to hand combat...'_

"Alright then..."

The closest thing was the goal post, it pretty much became my improvised punching bag and through several rounds, it looks like I had a way to go. My strikes are fairly sloppy and predictable, so this exchange happened.

_'You said you signed up for Self-Defense Club, right?'_

"Yes, I did."

_'We need to find classes, mainly to improve your fighting style. However, let's train with my other forms, okay?'_

"This is Godai I'm speaking to, right?"

_'Ah, yes. Let's try Dragon Form'_

I didn't need to respond to that, I flipped the DecaDriver and put the Kuuga Dragon Form Card in the slot and

**KUUGA DRAGON!**

I know this form well, it is like Kuuga's Mighty Form, but the chest armor is blue, shoulder-pads are black, otherwise, everything else remains the same. However, there's a difference: Dragon Form Kuuga is weaker in terms of strength, but compensates it for superior speed and agility. Plus, I get this weapon: the Dragon Rod, made for armed combat.

"Let's see how rod combat works out."

I used fairly simple strikes on the goalpost and remembering from martial arts training, specifically the use of the bo staff. However, it shown itself to be rusty. Yup, definitely going to the first Self-Defense class.

_'Alright, you're fairly rusty... let's go ahead with Pegasus Form. You're pretty good with ranged combat.'_

**KUUGA PEGASUS!**

Ah, this form. This was a risky form to use... I'll explain. It was a marksman form with HIGHLY enhanced senses, but there's the drawback... my own senses can be overwhelmed if I stay too long in this form. In terms of appearance: the helmet, leggings and arm bands are still the same, but the armor is green with straight lines and I have only shoulder-pad.

I then this crossbow/gun hybrid weapon, called the the Pegasus Bowgun. Now, it doesn't shoot bullets, it shoots pressurized air by pulling the hammer to the fullest length.

I shown myself to be pretty skilled with this weapon. I hit some very distant targets and unfortunately, I started feeling the effects...

"Ow... Owwww... too much going on! Need... to change!"

I barely managed to get the Kuuga Titan Card and then...

**KUUGA TITAN!**

I didn't feel the sensory overload anymore, but felt very slow. I was in the slow heavy form, Titan Form. At this point, I'm vastly strong and durable, but I sacrifice speed for it. One weapon I'm very familiar with, a broadsword with curved hangles. It is called the Titan Sword, made for thrusting and slashing. In terms of appearance: The helmet is still the same, except purple lenses. However, the armor itself is different, it is colored silver, accompanied by twin shoulder-pads and large purple trims.

I swung that sword of mine, even chopping some pieces of the goalpost off.

"They are going to kill me for this."

_'Unfortunately, they are... we need to move. Now.'_

I quickly moved as fast as I could... but I forget. Titan Form is slow as hell... I make it to a small bit of forest, I revert back and run back home as soon as I can. I need to make a note: when practicing... make sure not to do any lasting damage.

"Well, at least it won't be as bad..."

I quickly ran home, then resumed my normal day and then I heard more news about my exploits as Neo-Decade. It seems that the amount of patrol officers have increased for night shifts.

I simply knew that Neo-Decade was gonna be labelled as a rogue agent because he's eliminating Kaijin and they assume he's taking their places.

I was gonna to sleep in...

* * *

**Monday**

As I remember, I had no school today. However, I need to go into New York City. Why? Sign up for tutoring sessions. I showered, dressed and took my dog out for her morning walk. I then had to take garbage out and I checked everything...

"Let's see... cellphone, wallet, house key, everything's good. But just in case..."

I took a look at my DecaDriver, but it turned... into the Double Driver from _Kamen Rider Double_. Sweet... that means... I looked further, I saw all the Gaia Memories: Joker, Metal, Trigger, Cyclone, Heat, Luna and the wild one: Fang. I hid them in both pockets and went on my way.

I exited my apartment, went to the local bus stop and on my way, picked up a black fedora. It was in good condition and I placed it on my head.

_'Nice choice, Vic. Very classic.'_

"I'm totally keeping it."

The bus came by quickly, got on and was ready for the trip...

_'Well, Philip. I think it's time to explain to Vic about how to control Fang.'_

_'Very true. Vic, the Fang Memory will turn you into a berserker and it will take time to control it. If you ever use Fang-Joker, let me take control. I can take control its berserk state.'_

_'I won't deny that, but I need to learn how control each Rider's abilities. I can't always rely on all of you, plus getting possessed randomly is quite annoying.'_

_'It seems to be a glitch within the Neo-Decade System. I won't promise any results soon, but I will check for every method to find out what caused it.'_

_'Excellent, partner. Alright, Vic. What's on your agenda today?'_

_'Going to school, I'm signing up for tutoring for some of my classes. Plus, I took the Driver with me in case.'_

_'What are you majoring in?'_

_'Electrical Engineering, but at my school. It's Electrical and Computer Engineering. It is a very hard major, but I managed to get through it. I only have one year and a half, then I graduate.'_

_'That's great! So, looked for any internships yet?'_

_'Unfortunately, my internship search was about as successful as you trying to find a girlfriend.'_

_'Wow, that tough. OI! Did you say that I can't find a girlfriend!?'_

_'To be fair, you didn't seem attracted to any girl'_ and this turned into a snark-off. It lasted the entire trip to New York City. It soon stopped, I got off the bus and found myself in Port Authority. I didn't have time to take in the sights, I went into the subway and took the local train to where my school was.

I eventually found myself near Columbus Tech. I went to the Hirose Center, went up to the 7th floor and found the Tutoring Center. I found the secretary there and I told her what classes I need tutoring for.

"Just sign on this card and we will find the tutors you need."

"Okay, thanks."

I signed for three classes and went on my way. However, I heard some commotion outside. I had no time to wait for the elevator, I used the stairs to run as quickly as possible. What if it's that Crocodile Orphnoch again!? Or worse... can't think that now!

I went out the door and was in small lobby, I saw this. There were two people intensely arguing with each other and as I got closer... I heard this exchange:

"So, I heard you're gonna try to sire more. One issue with that... this is my turf now, Orphnoch."

"No. I can do it. I don't help from a damn Zodiarts. Especially someone as weak as you..."

"Oh, I'll show you..."

The cocky young man had a black coat on, glasses and unkempt hair. Plus, he was fairly skinny compared to the the guy he was arguing with. The other guy was built like a linebacker, wearing white shirt and pants, plus a black hood on top.

The cocky young man pulled out a switch-like device... it was a Zodiarts Switch. Oh, goody... not only I'm gonna have to fight the next stage of evolution, but also a monster made of cosmic energy...

_'Philip, analyze look up Zodiarts and Orphnoch. Specifically for weaknesses...'_

_'Gaia Library has no info on the Zodiarts or Orphnoch.'_

_'EH?!'_

_'Shotaro, Philip. Let's do this the old-fashioned way. Ready?'_

_'Alright, let's go, Vic.'_

I pulled two Gaia Memories, then pressed both, shocking everyone in the vicinity, especially the two monsters.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

"Henshin."

I inserted the both Memories into the driver slots, then materialized into Double while the Driver said the phrase:

"**CYCLONE JOKER!**"

"D-D-Double?!"

"Ahora, contar hasta tus pecados."

"What?"

I just punched the Crocodile Orphnoch in the face, mainly dodging his sword strikes and even doing a quick roundhouse kick into him. The lanky guy took out the switch and pressed it, covered in some cosmic cloud and then... he transformed into some stag beetle monster with peculiar horns and the pseudo-blades which resembles points on a compass.

"The Pyxis Zodiarts? Really?"

For those who don't know, Zodiarts are humans transformed into monsters via Zodiarts Switches. These switches, made from cosmic energy force the user to go through evolution. If used enough, it will go into its 'Last One' state and at that point, the transformation is irreversible, the user's empty body is ejected and covered in a cobweb-like substance. At this point, they become a ticking time bomb, the energy they have is enough to wipe out a city. HOWEVER, this can avoided if someone hits a weak point...

Pyxis Zodiarts' standard abilities are motion control and tracking.

_'Interesting, but not really useful in combat. Maybe in matters involving stealth...'_

"Heheheh... I'm tougher now!"

Pyxis decided to try and fight, but the Crocodile Orphnoch instead smacked him with his sword.

"Working together - foreign concept for Kaijin."

I decided to take care of the crocodile man first, I came in close, mainly punching him in the jaw line and then using a throw, making him go into the ground. I then fought the Pyxis, but suddenly he controlled a few people and made them come at me.

"Can't fight, can you?"

However, the Crocodile Orphnoch grabbed me from behind and then threw me across the street. I needed to switch Memories and fast. I another one and I saw: Metal Memory.

**CYCLONE! METAL!**

The black half was turned into the metallic half and the quarter staff materialized on my back. The Metal Shaft was there, I simply used it and fought off the Crocodile Orphnoch. I smacked that monster in the head and leg, then smacked the sword out of his hand... Did I forget to mention where blades of winds are given off too?

"Time to end this."

I insert the Metal Memory into the quarter staff...

**METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

I swing it around while generating tons of wind, hitting the Orphnoch and sending him into the building across from me. Yea, he's gonna be pissed.

"Now. For you."

Pyxis was trying to run away, but I decided to test more of these memories out. Let's see... these might do the trick.

**LUNA! TRIGGER!**

The left half transformed into blue, materializing the Trigger Magnum and then the right half turned yellow and I simply aimed at Pyxis and fired several shots into the bastard. However, he still tried using his motion powers. My response:

**TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

I pulled out the firearm, then unleashed an stream of fire into Pyxis, then he exploded and I saw the unkempt guy, plus the Switch rolled to me and I simply pressed the red button. This battle was over.

I picked up the unkempt guy, I seen that this guy was cowering in fear and then tied him up for the police. I simply walked away and I heard a lot of people asking questions, especially one classmate who asked...

"What are you?"

I then felt different at that point... but suddenly, the Crocodile Orphnoch came at me, sword-ready...

But somehow, I countered with a kick and a flying roundhouse kick, then Memories were switched...

_'Hey! Shotaro, are you doing this?!'_

_'Actually Philip is doing this, he wants to end this fight quickly. And he's gonna pull out...'_

It looks like Double pulled out the Fang Memory... oh, crap. The berserk memory shaped like a dinosaur and then placed it in one of the slots...

**FANG! JOKER!**

The yellow half was replaced by a spiky white half, accompanied by black accents. It then went on a savage brawl with the Orphnoch. The painful thing: I felt the Memory draining some of me away...

"Time to finish this..."

He tapped the Fang Memory's switch three times and I heard this:

**FANG! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Double assumed a combat stance, a giant spike generated on his leg, he jumped in the air and performed a roundhouse kick, imbued with blue energy. However, he spun in the air like a top and then closed the distance and slashed the Orphnoch which induced a small explosion and turned the Orphnoch into dust.

"Another one bites the dust."

_'I'm pretty sure you can do better than that, Philip.'_

_'I have this feeling you're gonna attract law suits because of the phrase.'_

Double simply ignored them and walked away. However, there was some students who wanted to find out Double's identity, some pestered him with questions about his gear and all.

This would be a long day...

"3-8-7"

The _Jet Gunman_ was summoned, Double took the driver's seat and drove out of there fast...

* * *

**Forms Used: **

**Double **- the two-in-one detective, composing of boy genius Philip and "hard-boiled" private detective, Shotaro Hidari. They mainly use Gaia Memories to fight off Dopants. In total, they seven Memories, excluding their Xtreme Memory.

**Joker -** The Joker Memory, also known as the **Trump Card Memory**, allows the user to increase fighting potential, becoming the **Skill Warrior**. At one point, Shotaro transformed into Kamen Rider Joker, showing off his superb close combat skills.

**Metal - The Metal Memory,** also known as the **Steel Memory** empowers the user with great strength, becoming the **Superpowered Warrior**. In addition, it gains the Metal Staff, a hard quarter staff. This memory seems to be most compatible with the Heat Memory.

**Trigger **- The Trigger Memory, also known as the **Sniper Memory**, turns the user into an expert marksman, becoming the **Gun Warrior**. It seems to be better used with Luna Memory.

**Heat **- The Heat Memory, also known as the **Hot Memory**, empowers the user with the powers of the element of fire, becoming the **Blazing Warrior**. This one seems to be very compatible with the Metal Memory.

**Luna **- Otherwise known as the **Illusion Memory**, it grants the user with illusion creation, stretchy limbs and bending gunshots, becoming the **Mysterious Warrior**. It seems to be most compatible with the Trigger Memory.

**Cyclone **- also known as the **Windy Memory** allows the user to move at fast speeds, controlling the very power of wind, becoming the **Windy Warrior**. It is very compatible with the Joker Memory.

**Fang **- a special Gaia Memory that was solely created to protect Philip and act on his orders, enabling him and Shotaro to transform into Fang Joker. In addition, it is also a berserker memory which will cause strains on Philip's being. In addition, it is called the **Wild Skilled Warrior**.

Primary Finishers: Joker Extreme, Joker Strange, Metal Branding, Trigger Full Burst, Trigger Explosion, Metal Twister, Trigger Aerobuster, Fang Streiser, Joker Grenade, Metal Illusion, Rider Kick (Joker Form) and Rider Punch (Joker Form)

**Kuuga - **the warrior who fought for the Linto (early humans), but is really an incomplete Gurongi character. He was used by the happy-go-lucky man, Yusuke Godai to fight the Gurongi. In each of his forms, he has a weapon of some sort, mainly grabbing an everyday object and altering its atomic structure.

**Dragon Form **- Kuuga's second form, mainly blue in color. Sacrifices strength and defense for high speed and agility when tailing fast enemies. The user is armed with the Dragon Rod, a personal ranged combat tool.

**Mighty Form **- Kuuga's default mode, mainly a jack of all stats. He fighting using only his hands for close combat.

**Pegasus Form **- The green Kuuga, but there's a catch, your senses would be overwhelmed. In addition, it is armed with the Bowgun, mainly for ranged-combat. However, all his stats are lowered in this form.

**Titan Form **- Kuuga's mighty glacier of a form; Strong, durable, but slow as can be. Vast strength and durability, but sacrificing speed. The user is armed with the Titan Sword for close quarters combat.

_Rider Paladin: I wonder how-*possessed by Momotaros, especially in the red streak in his hair*_

_M-Rider: HEY! I have... *poses* arrived! Hey, what's happening? When I do arrive?!_

**_That's the end of Chapter 6._**

**_Feel free to give any criticism or suggestions._**


	7. Further Developments

_**DECADE: Reality & Consequences**_

_I don't own Kamen Rider, they belong to Toei._

* * *

**Tuesday**

Before I tell you about Tuesday...

This is what happened yesterday. As Double, I drove all the way past the GWB and some people were shocked to see me in broad daylight. Some took pictures and some mouths were agape. Double needed to de-transform now!

Soon, Double found a clearing and then de-transformed. The best part, the _Jet Gunman_ changed into a regular motorcycle. I slipped away unnoticed, just looking like a regular college kid riding a motorcycle.

I eventually returned home, hid the motorcycle and went about the rest of Monday...

NOW, we can talk about Tuesday.

I got to my class, then went about my day and then the first test would be a take-home because the teacher's schedule would be packed and he wouldn't be able to have time to proctor the test.

"Well, this is good. At least, I'll be less nervous and it's a strong start."

I left class on a good note.

I realized there was no Kaijin action, but suddenly I was stopped by two classmates: Dyson and Jean. From what it looked like, they seemed very concerned and the reason they stopped me was revealed and this exchange happened.

"It seems that the school administration is trying to hire more security, especially in the case of the last few... what did they call them again?"

"X-Lifeforms? Kinda stupid-sounding, but okay, these X-Lifeforms are starting to scare everyone, even me. Last night, I ran into one... *shivers* That was disturbing, it was an stained-glass human who was hunting for prey."

"What did he look like?"

"He was a big, bulky guy, sick smile, wavy hair and wearing a black leather coat with a Rook symbol on his back..."

_'Rook. He's talking about Rook for the Checkmate Four. The strongest Fangires...'_

"Lemme guess, Rook tattoo on his hand too, right?"

"Uh... yes. Why do you know that? HOW do you know that?"

_'Quick. Someone say something!'_

_'Philip. You take control!'_

I suddenly got possessed, I felt as if someone extremely intelligent would help defuse this situation.

"It's simple, really. I have heard from online news outlets, plus the tattoo did show up a few times. In addition, they have the man's M.O.: He seems to be have this mindset: X amount of deaths in Y amount of time."

"That's... fucked up. Then again, this place is full of sick people."

"Agreed."

"Hey, Dyson. Did Victor seem weird for a minute?"

"To be fair, all the weird things going on in this city, Victor seems normal in comparison."

Philip took my body and walked away until it was safe for me to resume walking. However, I noticed that things seemed very tense, especially with some of the Kaijin attacks. Increased security on the subway, mainly in the form of NYPD. This would mean that Port Authority was guarded by SWAT units. As long as I had the DecaDriver with me, everything would be fine... for the most part.

However, I noticed this feeling... it felt as if something bad would happen. Plus, I had to be wary of the Welcome Back Event. It would be breeding ground for Kaijin attacks.

_'No Kaijin activity today. It's safe to take the train home. In addition, we need to find out the status of Self-Defense Club.'_

"Good idea."

_'Wait! I sense a Kaijin nearby. A physically powerful one...'_

"Which one is it?!"

I got my answer in a very pissed off Crocodile Orphnoch. It smashed the ATM machines and even the station. It captured some people for "siring". CRAP. I need to transform! NOW! He just transformed in plain sight and everyone started running for their lives, even to the end of tracks.

_'Your identity!'_

"Lives. More important!"

**KAMEN RIDE**

"HENSHIN!"

**DECADE**

I transformed into Neo-Decade and had the Booker spit out several cards.

**KAMEN RIDE: FAIZ**

I transformed into the balanced fighter, Kamen Rider Faiz. This shocked everyone even further, the Orphnoch then recognized me and came at me with his swords. I dodged it, albeit barely and countered with several punches. The crocodile man did not let up, he continued beating me...

"My god, F-Faiz is taking a beating! C-Can anyone do something!?"

"No, I don't... think we can."

However, I decided to take an risk...

**FAIZ ACCEL!**

I transformed into Faiz's Accel Form and then used my very high speed to speedblitz the Orphnoch and kept doing until he got frustrated. However, he grabbed me and threw me into several poles and against the wall.

"Ah... my arms... I have no choice..."

I pulled out a Rider Card, specifically Faiz's attacks. It's time to try them all, I'm up for anything. Lemme see...

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE FOUR: F-F-F-Faiz.**

I found myself standing in the middle. I need to finish it, my leg's red lines start glowing and then I jump in the air, my leg forming into a flying kick and suddenly, multiple red energy drills appear on the Crocodile Orphnoch... I simply said this with confidence:

"Exceed Charge..."

The drills did the job for me, going right into the monster and then inducing an explosion, me somehow ending up phasing a few feet away from him and Faiz's symbol: **Ø **appearing in red and the Orphnoch was reduced to dust.

"What... the?"

"What exactly was that X-Lifeform?"

"From police reports: X-Lifeform #3."

"He's an Orphnoch."

"Orphnoch?"

"They're Kaijin. Specifically the next stage of human evolution... highly enhanced physical abilities and other abilities. In addition, they can turn others into them."

"How do you know this? Are you one of them?" said a concerned NYPD officer.

"No, I'm not. I'm not a X-Lifeform either."

"Who are you then?"

I simply ran as fast as I could, the NYPD were too confounded on what happened and this exchange happened.

_'Oi! What did you tell them that for?!'_

_'It's only appropriate. Plus, they don't know what they're getting into! They need to know what specific monster they're facing.'_

_'Victor. I totally understand.'_

_'YOU DO? Who is it that I'm speaking to again?'_

_'Shinji. Shinji Kido.'_

_'Okay. You understand what I did?'_

_'We need to protect everyone in this city. If it means risking exposing our identity, so be it. No other innocent needs to die because of information we held back.'_

_'Ah, man. Give me a break. That's a step closer for police trying to find out our identity.'_

_'Who exactly am I talking to again?'_

_'Name's Takumi Inui.'_

_'Oh, goody. We're off to a good start, Takumi.'_

_'Look, I don't want anyone innocent getting hurt. Plus, let's hope your friends don't get too involved...'_

I ran into a near-vacant part of Central Park, then I heard these words...

**3...2...1**

**TIME OUT!**

I reverted back to me and then I snuck around a bit before going back into the train station. In addition, there was no Kaijin action on the train too. I simply got home and then did what homework was assigned, especially nine questions left by my professor in Operating Systems Principles. After I was done, I went onto Facebook... then this happens.

Dyson: Did you hear about the latest Neo-Decade incident!?

Victor: Uh, yes. I was there at the subway... but I was waiting for my train safely.

Dyson: Here's the thing: the NYPD claimed they saw him transform... and revealed the name of the monster he was fighting... Orphnoch. What the hell is that exactly? I'm barely know a thing about _Kamen Rider_.

Victor: Orphnochs are Kaijin.

Dyson: Okay. Wait, what are Kaijin?

Victor: Monsters who can assume human form.

Dyson: D: You're kidding.

Victor: Nope. Another thing about Orphnochs, they can turn other humans into Orphnochs via 'siring'.

Dyson: Shit... you mean to tell me, they can turn others into something like them!? This isn't good! What else!

Victor: Enhanced physical abilities and other abilities, it varies for each one. Plus, regeneration.

Dyson: I need to tell this to the entire school!

Victor: One issue. They're not the only monsters... have you heard about the rave incident?

Dyson: Yea... a Dopant? That's what it called, right?

Victor: Yes.

Dyson: the NYPD don't know what they're fighting against...

Victor: How are you doing on your end?

Dyson: Dude, I'm reluctant to go out during the night. I feel those monsters are gonna gang up on me if I go out.

Victor: What the hell happened?

Dyson: A local grocery store has been ransacked by these... Kaijin.

The convo continued like that for awhile. However, both of us needed to sleep. We said our goodbyes and I went to bed, my dog sleeping on the side like a baby.

"Goodnight." I said silently.

_'Are you sure it was wise to tell your friend about these Kaijin?'_

_'Takumi, it's only fair that SOME of his friends know what monsters are there. Remember, we're not fighting just the Orphnochs. I mean, Victor fought a Worm , Zodiart, a Phantom and Dopant. Plus, there's the Grongi to contend with.'_

_'Eh... you got me there, Hibiki.'_

_'Let's just go to sleep, you have classes fairly early in the morning.'_

I went to sleep after that, mainly thinking about what each one said.

* * *

**_That's the end of Chapter 7._**

**_Feel free to give any criticism or suggestions._**


	8. Close Call

_**DECADE: Reality & Consequences**_

_I don't own Kamen Rider, they belong to Toei._

_I also don't own the following:_

_- Super Smash Bros., _

* * *

**Wednesday**

My 11 AM class went better than expected, plus first assignment due Friday... well, that might be tough. Kaijin all around, they'll put a dent in my schoolwork. So, I stand in the 9th floor computer lab completing this assignment. It can be frustrating because of the operating system itself and most definitely the program I'm using: Schematics. I keep getting "ERROR", but it finally decides to work after several minutes.

"Finally. You actually work."

I got to printing out both exercises and there was the matter of doing the equations for the handwritten part of this assignment. It would be another two and a half hours before Operating Systems Principles...

_'Difficult, isn't it?'_

"You have no idea..."

I quickly got to work, trying to do the handwritten equations and finding the comparison between the schematic and handwritten equations. In time, I managed to finish it...

"Well, that's one thing done. Now time to print this out."

In five minutes, I stapled together the assignment and put it in my backpack for Friday. From the time, it seems I had another hour to kill. I simply went to the Student Lounge after that to relax...

* * *

**Game Room **

I just sat down on of one of the couches, a couple of classmates were playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl on the Nintendo Wii and one of them was getting owned. Badly. There were others on the couch near the wall, talking about what happened the in last few days. The Kaijin or X-Lifeforms as the news call them. One with a cap on was very serious about it, as I remember, his name was Nate Carvajal, a year below me. I met him during a picnic and in the Game Room at one point.

It seems he was arguing with Cheshire, mainly on the true alignment of Neo-Decade.

"Can't believe it, Neo-Decade was withholding information about these X-Lifeforms! I mean, it doesn't help that they come from a fictional series. BUT still..."

"How do you know? Maybe he's trying to help without getting arrested?"

"Okay, good point. But still, he has knowledge about what these X-Lifeforms are capable of. I mean, those gray-skinned monsters are now called Orphnochs. What about the others?! There was a guy who stuck a fancy USB drive into his skull and transformed into a monster! What do you call that?!"

"As I remember, Eliot told me that's a Dopant."

"Right. Dopants. Why don't we tell this to the police?"

"I really doubt they would take us seriously. Also, if we told them about _Kamen Rider_, they would laugh at us."

As they were arguing, I felt a odd presence in the Game Room. I don't know what it was...but it felt off, not human."

Cheshire, Nate and the two people who were playing suddenly backed away in fear, I quickly turned around and I saw one student playing pool, but suddenly, his skin started changing... it started resembling stained glass, oh shit... it was a Fangire...

"FANGIRE!"

"You know what that thing is!?" yelled Cheshire.

I quickly ran out of the Game Room, then into the nearest bathroom which was empty. I took out the DecaDriver, placed it on and then...

**KAMEN RIDE**

"Henshin!"

**DECADE**

I turned into Neo-Decade, then ran quickly back into the Game Room before that Fangire would make his next meal.

"Decade... the Destroyer of Worlds."

"Wrong Decade..."

I quickly recognized this Fangire. Its antlers were moose-like, scoop-like handles protecting his hands, black all over, some parts were red and yellow, but in a stained-glass pattern and I figured out, this was the Moose Fangire. But what didn't make sense, why was its human form a student?

"I simply serve my function: Kill Neo-Decade."

"So, I guess you heard of me. Last time I checked, Kaijin don't really like working together."

"I don't mind the others, kill them as you please. But... my master feels you will be a threat in the future... he sent me to deal with you."

"Lemme guess, the King Fangire."

"WRONG! He is not the only one I serve."

"I don't care... you're getting your ass kicked."

Fangires. Basically _Kamen Rider_'s equivalent to vampires, BUT they have immunity to sunlight, stained-glass skin, life-sucking fangs that appear out of thin air and most of all, their real names are long as hell. Most importantly, they're very aggressive, arrogant and also can turn into Sabbats if they die. Sabbats are basically giant aura monsters... Kamen Rider Kiva barely had this problem because Castle Doran swallows up their souls before so.

**ATTACK RIDE: BREAKER SLASH!**

I went on the offensive first, slashing, but he blocked first and then threw me into the wall. I quickly got up, kept slashing at him, but put up a impressive defense and parried some of my attacks...

Sparks were flying when he was slashing me up, but I decided to go for a grappling attack, getting him into a clinch. I got in a few hits, but he broke out and threw me through the wall and some lockers...

_'Okay... that hurt.'_

I got up, then saw the Fangire come at me and smash me in the face, but I dodge it and go with a quick strike into his face, then go into a grappling maneuver and smash him into the floor...

"NOT ENOUGH!"

The Fangire kept punching me, but I pulled out the one card...

Kiva...

**KAMEN RIDE: KIVA**

My armor changed into a vampire-themed armor, it had menacing vampire-like lenses which were yellow, a mouth-plate with "fangs", silver shoulder-pads with chains, red chest-armor accompanied by black accents, silver knee-pads, my right leg covered in silver metal with chains, red-fingered gloves kinda resembling claws and the rest was covered in black.

"Kiva!"

"Well, I'm no Kurenai. But yea."

"You're more dangerous than I-"

I responded with a fast jab, then several sucker punches and even a uppercut. But... the Fangire seemed little affected.

"I'm sorry, but the Kiva I fought was tougher than that."

The cowering classmates were discussing this...

"There was a previous Kiva?"

"Where is he or she?!"

I then fought back again, but the Fangire with one strike sent me across the hallway and straight into the Student Lounge where every student was shocked and ran away to the International Student Office and locked the door quickly.

_'This isn't going well, Victor. You need to let me take over.'_

"Uh, who's speaking now?"

_'Wataru. Wataru Kurenai. Son of the Fangire Queen.'_

"Alright, Wataru. Show me some basics."

_'What? You mean my fighting skills?'_

"Yes."

In a few seconds, the Moose Fangire came running at me, but I learned this: a running opponent is always weak at the knees. At the right moment, I smashed his knee with a lucky punch and made that Fangire fall down.

"Sonovabitch!"

I took my stance, ready for any attack. The Fangire came at me with claws ready, but I struck back with a punch in the face and then threw roundhouse kicks like nobody's business! Wataru? What are doing?!

_'Showing you basic attacks, plus you need to improve your technique. Are you ready?'_

"You know my answer, Wataru."

Wataru possessed me only for short intervals for kicking and I pretty much handled elbow strikes and punches, despite how sloppy they were. I kept striking the Moose Fangire several times and even went for a clinch hold and struck him in the face with knee strikes and a final one, sending him in the air for a few seconds.

"Time for the finisher."

I pulled two cards out in case. A Final Attack Ride card and a card for one of Kiva's forms. Specifically the werewolf-like one, Garulu Form. Let's see...

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE ONE: K-K-K-Kiva!**

My right leg's chains were broken, it opens up to be a red color with small bat wings. I feel something taking over... I jump outside and then realize the day has gotten darker, a blood-red moon appears and I jump in the air extremely high... then prepare for a flying side kick into the Fangire...

"Darkness Moon Break!"

I ram straight into him with my attacking leg, smash him into the wall, leaving a gigantic version of Kiva's insignia and he simply shattered on contact.

"Well, that's done."

_'Victor, you're not done yet!'_

"Wha?"

_'Sabbat.'_

"Oh, crap... I forgot about that. Where, oh, there it is... wait, where is it going?!"

"It's forming into a Sabbat. We need Castle Doran for this." said Wataru possessing me.

"Damn it, stop doing that! It's damn rude."

"S-Sorry about that. But this is of utmost importance!"

Let's see... there's more of Kiva's forms, plus no... Doran. You got to be kidding me... what do I do now?

I ran outside and then asked this:

"What do I... wait, I remember... in order to destroy Sabbats permanently. Wataru!"

_'I know, we need to assume Emperor Form. However, you're a human. Emperor Form may potentially harm you.'_

"What?"

_'Take this as a warning... use our Final Forms sparingly. Overuse may kill you, I apologize in advance for what my forms will do you.'_

"I have no time to think about that, need to kick Fangire's ass. NOW!"

I took out a Final Form Ride Card, it was Kiva's strongest form: Emperor Form. The Gold Kiva.

**FINAL FORM RIDE: K-K-K-Kiva!**

I materialized into a golden armored version, but my lenses were red, the red chest armor was still there, but was given a regal re-design and all pads were gold in color. I then felt some pains in my chest, some getting slightly intense... even more, but then I heard this.

_'Let me take control! I can control Emperor Form's power. The power alone will take control of you...'_

"Good idea. Wataru! You're up!"

I felt my body being controlled again... this time, it's Wataru's turn to shine.

The Sabbat monster formed to be one ugly mother, eldritch mouth and all, but Kiva would remedy that right away.

Kiva leapt in the air and got into a flying front kick position, energy fangs on his legs, smashing into the Sabbat and inducing a fairly large explosion. However, I felt my body... coming back to normal while I landed on my knees.

"Ow... I need to get used to that... Well, we did it, Wataru."

_'Why are Fangires I previously destroyed coming back to life. What did he mean by several masters? Are there other Kaijin?'_

_'Looks like it, Wataru. But they don't seem to like each other too much, mainly the grunts. However as the Horse Fangire demonstrated, the leaders are willing to work together.'_

"For future fights like this, we'll need to capture one alive."

_'Agreed, Victor. Now, I think you-'_

Before Wataru would finish speaking, several students arrived and some were... well, pissed would be a bit of understatement.

"YOU! Did you see the damage you did?! That big insignia on the wall, how are you gonna pay for that?" said one blonde co-ed.

"Yea, plus you were getting your ass kicked by that...um...whatever it was!" said Nate.

"You mean the X-Lifeform?" said one black-haired senior.

"Whatever." responded Nate.

"YO! I mean, okay, he did some damage, but he saved us. AGAIN!"

"Cheshire, how long are you gonna keep defending him? That power is too dangerous, especially that final form of his." responded Nate.

"Nate, you're being paranoid now."

"Am I? You should have seen him as that red Rider form! He leveled several roads!"

"That purple psycho did that and you know it."

In one minute, I spoke which silenced a few people.

"If you're asking about that monster I killed, it's not a X-Lifeform. It's called a Fangire."

"What?" said the students.

"A Fangire is basically a super-vampire. Immunity to sunlight, long-lived and they can assume human form. Each Fangire has a specific class based on the animal form it takes, plus a real and long name. For example, the Moose Fangire's real name is **The Furrow Carved into a Fisheye**. Yes, I know, strange. Unlike vampires, they suck on human souls to maintain their own. They use glass-shard fangs to do that."

"How do we know if they're Fangires?"

"Simple. When their skin start showing off stained-glass colors, that's when you'll know."

I simply walked away from it... but classmates of mine still wanted answers, mainly what's my real identity, how do I know about these Fangires, why am I called the Destroyer of Worlds by the Kaijin. I can't answer any of them because several reasons:

I think someone would leak my identity to Kaijin by accident.

They would get involved in a battle they barely understand.

How exactly do I explain all the random possessions by previous Riders?

_'At least they know what they're up against.'_

_'There's the problem, how exactly are they gonna kill Fangires without Kiva's help?'_

_'If only we had Nago's help.'_

_'Agreed. Kamen Rider IXA would be a great help in this situation. Heh, better yet, let's have Beast and Knight here to help.'_

_'However, we need to deal with the hand that's been dealt.'_

_'Can't argue with that. No one else is gonna fight all these monsters. Hell, I don't think the police will be able to understand how each monster operates.'_

I quickly walk away, then this happens.

_**5...4...3...2...1**_

_**Reformation!**_

I revert back to Kiva's regular form and then need to realize... I need to revert back in a hideaway place, but I realize this... I left my backpack in the bathroom. I quickly run back near the Game Room, specifically the bath-room and then enter it, I see that no one is around and I revert back to me. I quietly leave the bathroom and go on my way...

"Hey! WHERE WERE YOU!?" yelled Cheshire.

"Uh... I was cowering in the bathroom?"

"You missed the fight!"

"Lemme guess, Neo-Decade was fighting a Fangire?"

"YES. Wait... how do you know that?"

"Uh... I watch _Kamen Rider_? That's why."

"Oh, okay. That explains. But... wait, why did Neo-Decade arrive a-"

"Sorry, gotta go! Class!" I quickly yelled as I was rushing out of there.

* * *

**Hirose Center, 6th Floor**

I got to Operating Systems Principles a half-hour early. It was to avoid any further questioning by Cheshire or any of my classmates about the incident that she in our mutual circle of friends. Trust me, the questioning got a little too close...

"Do you know Neo-Decade?"

"Where are you during the Neo-Decade fights?"

"Why are you always near when Neo-Decade finishes a fight?"

I quickly got away from this, but this would be harder to do. I just focused on what I needed to do for class today.

The teacher came in and performed her lecture which would last from 5:30 PM-8:10 PM, but since we would have no break, we would end class a little early.

_'Interesting. Operating Systems. I will help you read up on this...'_

_'Thanks, Philip.'_

For tonight, it looks like it would be smooth sailing.

* * *

**Outside Hirose Center...**

"Well, that went well."

I walked outside because class ended and I see that it wasn't night yet. However, I noticed something: A tall, Asian man with short hair, a black trench-coat and sunglasses was sitting on a bench, seemingly observing the situation. There was something off about him...

"Hey, Victor!"

"Oh, yea? Anahit?"

"Yo, we gotta get home. Good point."

I simply walked away and went home for the day...

* * *

**_That's the end of Chapter 8._**

**_Feel free to give any criticism or suggestions._**

**_Well, well, that was a close call..._**

**_A strange man... for anyone who watched a certain Kamen Rider series starring a Battle Fight/Royale. You know who this guy is._**

**_Note: In terms of design for the Riders, think SIC Hero Saga._**


	9. Undead on Arrival

_**DECADE: Reality & Consequences**_

_I don't own Kamen Rider, they belong to Toei._

_I also don't own the following:_

* * *

**Thursday**

Today was my lab class. It went fairly clumsily, burning out a diode for a circuit while measuring the Vin and Vout using a oscilloscope. For those who don't know, it's an instrument that allows you to observe constantly varying signal voltages.

I realize it was getting a bit late...

I packed up my things and decided to leave, mainly cause I didn't want to pay extra fare for the express bus at Port Authority Bus Terminal. When going down the elevator, I took note: nothing went awry today.

I simply left on my way and also reminded myself: The Welcome Back Event would be next Friday.

_'It's only appropriate that we go as protection.'_

"Agreed, Philip."

I went into the train station, slid my MetroCard and went to wait for the A-train at the platform. It took mainly five minutes, but it arrived on time. I quickly got on, but this happened. I saw four people, two dressed in very out-there clothing, black lip-stick and all; the other two were dressed normally.

The two spoke some weird language, but it sounded threatening...

"Oh, shut up. We're working together whether you like it or not."

"Yes. I believe our employers wouldn't like complications. However, we can't have this Neo-Decade fucking up our plans. What, what do you smell?"

"Kuuga..."

"What? That means Neo-Decade is here. But who among these people... "

In a few seconds, I close to crapping myself... but suddenly the people in the back... their skin started shifting, some turned into their Fangire forms and others into Orphnochs... this wasn't good. I was outnumbered basically...

_'I'm taking over!'_

"No, wait!"

My body pulled out the DecaDriver, revealing who I am.

**KAMEN RIDE**

"Henshin!"

**DECADE**

"DECADE!"

"Wrong Decade, assholes."

I will seriously punch the asshole who did this... but now I had to fight, then three Attack Ride Cards were spout out of the Booker along with two Kamen Ride Cards.

"Let's try this new one."

**ATTACK RIDE: EXECUTION!**

Sharpened blades grew from my arms and then realized, I became more dangerous with these blades and I sent several energy slashed into several Orphnochs and Fangires, which only served to piss them off.

I just kept at it until slicing a few in half and roundhouse kicked one in the face. Then each one decided to ambush me, but I sliced several arms off and legs. Some decided to retreat...

"Oh, no you don't."

I'm not letting them get away, I took out a Final Attack Ride Card which had the sharpened arm-blades on it.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE FOUR: DE-DE-DE-Decade!**

Both arm-blades were glowing, then in a burst of speed, I ended several Kaijin with one-hit slashes and ended it with a final overhead strike to the remaining Fangire. The Fangire just broke. The four realized this...

"This... is the Destroyer of Worlds."

"Kuuga..."

"That is not Kuuga!"

"Well, time to test out more of these cards. Let's see, how would this one do?"

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE TWO: DE-DE-DE-Decade!**

"EX Burst."

The twin pistols materialized in my hands and I simply fired on them, unleashing a heavy barrage of gunfire which killed each of them. Unfortunately, this caused an explosion... it immobilized the train car.

"My mom is gonna kill me."

_'We have bigger things to worry about...'_

I saw that the Fangire formed into one ugly Sabbat, mainly at 125th St. Station and saw that it was gonna go to the surface! Oh, crap. Better kill it fast!

I quickly went to the Ride Booker to see if there was the Kiva Emperor Card so it can help me, but it wasn't... it was a flying side kick card? Oh, well, anything's good at this point!

Quickly, I ran up to the surface using the stairs and saw the Sabbat finally break his way through the surface.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE ONE: DE-DE-DE-Decade!**

In a few seconds, a group of man-sized Rider Cards appeared in front of my enemy, each one had a Heisei-era Kamen Rider's symbol on it and at the end was mine, Decade's symbol. I leapt very high in the air, preparing for a kick, but instead went for a corkscrew kick. At that point, I was a flying drill.

"Seiya!"

I drilled through the monster and landed on my feet, making a uneasy landing. The Sabbat behind me exploded into stained-glass and I said this

"I wonder... how about Dimensional Crash?"

_'You can do better than that.'_

"Dimension Edge? What about Dimension Strike?"

_'Only if your're punching.'_

"Dimensional Cyclone!"

_'Not bad. That makes more sense, plus you were spinning around too in that kick.'_

"Now... how do we get home? I'm stuck on 125th St. Gonna have to wait for the next train... unfortunately. I wonder if safe to revert back?"

I found a alley, then reverted back to human and wait for the next A-train, but then I realized... I had a motorcycle.

'3-8-7'

The _Jet Gunman_ appeared before me, I then found my way into unsavory parts of New York, mainly avoiding any potential conflict. I then ran into the GWB and went across it with some people were fucking astounded.

"I really need to not fight on the train, otherwise this shit happens."

_'At least they don't know your identity.'_

"Dude, I just immobilized the A-train BECAUSE of my fighting. You think those people will care about my identity? They now have to wait another hour after a long day in this city."

_'Victor, you had no choice. There were a lot of Kaijin on the train. It would have been worse if left to their own devices.'_

"Which brings me to this question, which one of you took the DecaDriver out?!"

_'I did... people on that train were gonna become victims!'_

"Who am I speaking to?"

_'Kazuma. Kazuma Kenzaki.'_

"Kamen Rider Blade..."

_'Yes. '_

"Look here, I do not like my body being randomly possessed like some meat puppet. Kazuma, I understa-"

_'No, you don't, Victor. You're too new at this, I don't doubt your combat skills, what I doubt is your will.'_

_'K-Kenzaki. What are you saying?'_

_'Nogami. You know what I am saying.'_

_'But he had tons of practice, though!'_

_'With just a couple forms.'_

"That is why I will train more by myself with my forms, regardless of possession."

_'Just because you took on several grunt Kaijin doesn't mean you're ready for the tougher ones.'_

"Yo, I may not know you at all. But... you're getting to be a pain."

_'It's better than letting you screw up later on and preventing lives lost.'_

"I. Understand. But this is getting us nowhere."

The exchange went on like this, only ending until we got home. Kenzaki was right, I was still an amateur, I got lucky and to be fair, I almost got caught when I transformed.

I went to sleep the next day, the best part, none of my parents were suspicious about what happened... but they saw the news... my mom was wondering if I was on the train. I had to lie at this point.

"No, I was in a different train car."

My mom was getting worried about these X-Lifeform/Kaijin attacks. I had no HW for tomorrow, so I decided to watch _Kamen Rider Blade_ while I was at it, mainly to understand Kenzaki's character and fighting style.

After a few episodes, I decided to go to sleep for the next day...

* * *

**Friday**

"Well, I did not see this coming."

In the morning, I got a free bus ride on the 166X and I got to the Port Authority Bus Terminal an hour early. However, I saw that same leather-coat wearing man with the sunglasses, I'll just call him Sr. Sunglasses as a way to remember AND mock him.

"You know, I know you're observing me. What are you, an enemy or friend?"

"My name is Isaka." the man said in a heavy accent.

"So what exactly do you want?"

"I know who you are... Neo-Decade. Think of me as neither friend nor enemy."

_'He's UNDEAD!'_

"What? Undead? Well, that means I get to-"

I was suddenly being choked... I couldn't breathe...

"You see... I want to improve your power. You're an amateur at best..."

"Oh, shut up! I know your intentions, Isaka! You tried deceiving my friend, Tachibana! It's not gonna work the second time!"

"What? Blade? How are you in this body?! No matter..."

I got thrown across, mainly into the newspaper stand, badly hurt, I needed to get away so no innocents get hurt. However, Isaka was on my tail and realized this: no one knew my identity and then took advantage of it. I ran, despite being hurt. I got into the train station, swiped my MetroCard and went to the nearest train platform...

To my luck, the C train arrived and I quickly got on it and never was I so glad to make it to school...

* * *

**Main Building, 7th Floor.**

I was in one of my electronics classes, waiting for class to start... however, I felt a presence coming... I heard footsteps coming.

_'Get Ready.'_

"Don't tell me twice."

I slowly reached for the DecaDriver, placed it around my waist, waited for the moment.

"Hey, Olivares. You're early."

"Oh, it's you."

"Of course, I'm always early."

"Guess I'm on edge today, Anahit."

"Why's that?"

"Uh... stress. That's all."

"Dude, it's too early for that."

"You're right."

In a few minutes, the rest of the class arrived. Then my professor came in, told everyone to sit down and prepare for today's lecture. I took out my notebook...

"Excuse me?"

The familiar voice made my head shot up. It was Isaka... but he seemed a little easy-going, he then talked with the professor and said

"Is it possible that I can talk with Victor Olivares?"

"Is he in trouble?"

"Oh, no. It is a family matter. That is all."

"Okay. Can that happen after my lecture."

"I'm afraid it's immediate."

However, the professor surprisingly said yes. I was led out by Isaka and we were near the elevator. He faced me and said this

"How do I know your name? It's quite simple, I observed and looked at the school. In addition, I noticed each time Neo-Decade fought, you were nearby. It was easy to put together."

"How did you-"

_'Isaka has hypnosis as one of his abilities. Plus, he has energy projection.'_

"You gotta be kidding."

"I'm afraid what Kenzaki is saying is true. Now, just follow me."

"What the hell do you want with me? Aren't you an Undead, isn't fighting your kind a bit... hypocritical?"

"Who said anything about my kind? I rather wipe out the other stragglers, the Grongi, Unknowns, Worms, etc. They need to be wiped out..."

"I'm not working for you."

I reached for the Booker, pulled out my Kamen Ride Card... Isaka responded

"It is unfortunate."

"HENSHIN!"

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE**

Isaka transformed into some blue-bird monster, armed with talon-like claws and leather-type armor. What the hell type of monster was this?

"Peacock Undead."

"Thanks for the info, Kenzaki."

"Last chance."

I dashed forward, trying to punch him in the face, but he sent a energy blast into my stomach and smashed me into the elevator's doors... I got up, but I got grabbed by the neck and I was being thrown around for a bit.

"That's it, you bastard."

**ATTACK RIDE: BREAKER SLASH!**

I slashed at Isaka first, but he managed to hold me back with his telekinetic abilities and then threw me into the wall. He then continued throwing me around, but suddenly...

"Isaka!"

Suddenly, a few of my classmates arrived and saw what was going on.

"Interesting... Neo-Decade, your classmates came to see this."

"They have nothing to do with this, Isaka!"

I barely reached the Booker, I pulled out a Attack Ride Card, it was better than nothing.

**ATTACK RIDE: BARRAGE!**

The twins materialized in my hands and I unleashed a barrage of bullets into Isaka's head, but he managed to survive that. I knew that Undead were immortal, but they can still feel pain like any other monster.

"How do you like that, you son of a bitch!"

I kept shooting at him, then I pulled out a Kamen Ride Card.

"Well, unexpected. But okay."

**KAMEN RIDE: KIVA**

I changed into Kiva, then went in close for several punches and a low kick, then I pulled out several Form Ride Cards which were Kiva's...

**KIVA GARULU!**

My form changed, the lenses became blue along with my chest armor, plus my left arm becoming a fully cobalt blue and having three spine-rows on it. Everything else was the same. Suddenly, a curved sword materialized in my hand, the handle being wolf-themed. I realized what it was, the Garulu Saber for Kiva's Garulu Form.

"Let's see how this handle."

I swung the sword, sending shockwaves into Isaka's being. I then kept sending shock-waves into him, then suddenly, I grew feral...

I slashed at Isaka's hand-claws, then kicked him into the door and down the stairs. However, I followed him into where I attacked him, but suddenly he's... gone.

"Damn it... he's gone."

I ran back up and then realized my classmates and professor were staring at me.

"Uh... I can explain."

"Explain what? You mean that X-Lifeform?"

"Undead."

"What." said the collective group.

"Undead. Monsters that can assume human form like the one you saw now, the Peacock Undead. In terms of strength, they're ranked on the category of suits, like 2-10, Jack though King and Ace."

"The fuck? You mean to tell that these monsters can pass off as a human!?"

"Let me finish. They're also immortal, but they can still feel pain and bleed."

"Wait, how do you know all this? The X-Lifeforms. The forms you can turn into. What are you exactly?"

"Just someone fighting against these Kaijin. That's all."

"What's a Kaijin?"

"A monster that assumes human form. Remember that."

"What did that weird monster call you?"

"He called me... Neo-Decade. But my full name is... Kamen Rider Neo-Decade."

I simply left, but I made a right going around the 7th floor and then found a empty Distance Learning classroom, reverted back and then found my backpack and left for my two other classes.

Nothing I need to add details about because it was routine, but I'll add this: there was a quiz coming up in two weeks and a mid-term in five weeks. That's about it.

* * *

**Outside Columbus Tech**

I was outside, walking home, but then a familiar face shown up: Rickson who gave me an invite to the Technology Club's first general member meeting which was this coming Tuesday. He also warned me about using the subway, mainly because of Kaijin attacks. As soon as he said that, I heard tons of people stampeding out of the subway...

"What the fuck is that?!"

"Don't know, we need to hide!"

I quickly ducked alongside Rickson at the local Starbucks' and then I saw what came out... a black, mechanical dragon... this would mean one thing only. It was Kamen Rider Ryuga...

I saw a blue-coat wearing man come out of the subway, supported by the black dragon. In response... the NYPD finally arrive and surround him.

"The NYPD are gonna get slaughtered!"

"Don't jinx it..."

Unfortunately, what he said was right, the coat-wearing man pointed his dragon at the the NYPD squad... this happened, the dragon swallowed up a few and munched on them like they were a bloody piece of steak.

"Jesus... who the hell is this guy?!"

I then looked closer, I recognized him... it was Dark Shinji. Kamen Rider Ryuga. The dark mirror of Ryuki AKA Shinji Kido. But what the hell is he doing here? How is it possible that he can be in the real world without disintegrating?

"I'm guessing that's a Dark Rider." said Rickson.

"Which one exactly?" I lied.

"I think it's Ryuga."

"Dark mirror of main Rider?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll just go to the bathroom to hide out."

"VIC! That won't do much!"

"Not caring!"

I quickly ran into the bathroom, found myself a stall, looked into my backpack and pulled out what was supposed to be the DecaDriver, but it was a gray belt with a deck slot on it, plus two circular pieces next to it. I recognized it, it was the Vent Buckle, the transformation belt for the Riders in _Kamen Rider Ryuki_. I found this... the Dragredder Advent Deck.

"So, any advice on how to fight Ryuga?"

_'Only a few words, Victor. Ryuga is a cruel and scheming Rider. He wants to be in the real world and will do it by any means necessary.'_

"How is he not disintegrating, though? Unless... there's someone, a leader or employer in control."

_'Maybe... but for now, we need to fight. Fight and defeat Ryuga.'_

"You don't need to tell me twice, Shinji."

I placed the Vent Buckle around my waist andl had my backpack on in case. Rickson seemed like a very smart guy, he would be the first one to notice something suspicious.

"HENSHIN!"

I transformed into Ryuki by placing the Advent Deck into the slot. I got out of the bathroom, but this had the unforeseen side effect: I freaked everyone out.

"What the hell?! Are you related to that... whatever's going on out there!?"

"No. I'm not."

"Who are you?"

"Kamen Rider. Ryuki."

"Well, who is that?"

"Kamen Rider Ryuga."

I ignored further questioning and went out the door... I faced Dark Shinji from across...

"Interesting, I get to fight Ryuki again. But you seem different..." said Dark Shinji, albeit heavily accented.

"Why don't we skip to fighting?"

"Alright... whatever you say, Ryuki."

Dark Shinji simply took out his Dragblacker Advent Deck, pulling it out in front of me and the Vent Buckle materializing on his waist. Shinji then looked at me, smirked and said

"HENSHIN!"

His armor was a straight-up black recolor of Ryuki's, but something felt different... it's almost as if he was complete.

"So, let's go..." said a smirking Ryuga.

"Gladly..."

I took my stance... this would be a deadly fight.

* * *

**_That's the end of Chapter 9._**

**_Feel free to give any criticism or suggestions._**

**_Next Chapter: RYUKI VS. RYUGA_**

**More of Decade's arsenal:**

**Corvo Back-Blades **- They're a bit like the Guyver's high-frequency swords, except more straighter and they induce energy emission while slashing through Kaijin. It is summoned through an Attack Ride Card, mainly the command: ATTACK RIDE: EXECUTION!

**Forms Used:**

**Kiva **- The Fangire armor used by the Fangire-human hybrid, Wataru Kurenai. Born of a IXA warrior and the Fangire Queen, Wataru fights to be a bridge between both the world of the Fangires and humanity.

Garulu Form- Kiva's first form, mainly a lightning bruiser form. Quick and overwhelming in terms of power, increasing his feral cunning and showing himself to be a competent swordsman. In terms of power, he uses shock-waves. The state of power depends on the moon's state because it's a werewolf-based form.

Emperor Form - Kiva's final form, all stats enhanced and his full power awakened with the help of Tatsulot. In addition, he gains the Imperial Sword Zanvat for close combat and because he was chosen by the sword. He is mainly gold in color, red Omnilens and a cape to top it all off.

Primary Finishers: Garulu Howling Slash, Final Zanvat Slash, Emperor Moon Break, Darkness Moon Break


	10. Twin Dragon

_**DECADE: Reality & Consequences**_

_I don't own Kamen Rider, they belong to Toei._

_I also don't own the following:_

* * *

**Friday**

**Outside Columbus Tech**

Dark Shinji simply took out his Dragblacker Advent Deck, pulling it out in front of me and the Vent Buckle materializing on his waist. Shinji then looked at me, smirked and said

"HENSHIN!"

His armor was a straight-up black recolor of Ryuki's, but something felt different... it's almost as if he was complete. No disintegration.

"So, let's go..." said a smirking Ryuga.

"Gladly..."

I took my stance... this would be a deadly fight.

Ryuga struck first with a jab, then smashed my skull with a knee strike.

"Sonovabitch..."

He then used a kick at me. I countered, albeit barely.

**SWORD VENT**

I pulled out my sword and slashed at him, sending sparks across his armor and then kicking him in the face. Ryuga quickly recovered and sent several punches my way, knocking the sword out of my hand and then used this card

**STRIKE VENT**

He summoned a bigger Dragblacker-type gauntlet on his hand, then shoots a stream of flames right at me.

"Oh, no you don't."

**STRIKE VENT**

I summoned the same thing in response and fired back, which tied with his own. However, Ryuga then used this moment to close in and strike me hard in the stomach.

"Gotcha."

I punched him straight in the face, then went for a clinch hold and put him in a arm-lock and kept holding until Ryuga broke out of it, he then punched me harder and sent me back a bit.

I responded kindly.

"Have THIS!" as Ryuki punched Ryuga in the face. I parried a few of his attacks and sent him into the newspaper cart. He quickly got back up and went for a roundhouse, but I countered with a kick of my own and then went for a fast two-hit combo and then pulled out the finisher...

**FINAL VENT!**

Dragredder was around me, I took my stance and jumped in the air...

Ryuga responded the same...

**FINAL VENT!**

Dragblacker (Ryuga's Contract Monster) also summoned around, but Ryuga was floating around and then formed a kicking position...

"Dragon... Rider Kick."

We were both on fire, both monsters sprayed us with fire and we aiming at each other... Both came close fast and screaming, then... a white light enveloped us both. I then found myself landing on the stairs into the subway, then looked at my hand and saw a bit of blood.

_'Crap... he got me.'_

I saw Ryuga standing up, but he was bleeding out from the mouth I can tell, his blood was leaking a bit out of his helmet.

"Good...try..." said Ryuga albeit, bleeding out.

"Why won't... you die." I responded, still bleeding.

"Hehehehe... come on, you're still standing. Let's go, Shinji."

_'How the hell does he know?!'_

Shinji and I had the same reaction, how does Ryuga know about my situation? How?

"I also know you're the New Decade... or appropriately, the new Destroyer of Worlds?" said Ryuga who definitely was smirking underneath that mask of his. I responded with a fast strike into his jaw and I lost it...

I closed the distance and punched him in the gut, then went for a uppercut and used Dragredder's help.

**ADVENT!**

Dragredder was summoned and then launched fireballs at Ryuga, but Dragblacker fired back.

"Ryuga!"

I then then used the Sword Vent card again and slashed at Ryuga again, but it was more difficult because I was bleeding out. Ryuga didn't care to block, but took the hit... he just laughed at it.

"Finally *Slash* Em-*Slash*-bracing your nature. Huh, Destroyer of Worlds?" said a smirking Ryuga.

"I'm not the Destroyer of Worlds, Ryuga. I never was." I said in response.

"Oh, reall-"

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled, trying to shut him up by slashing at him. Ryuga was bleeding even more, but didn't care. He then surprised me by doing this...

"Oh, you didn't know?"

"What the... where the hell did you get that?!"

"A Survive Card? Oh, it's simple. I got it from my employers."

There's that word again, who is hiring these Dark Riders? Who is controlling all these Kaijin or in the very least, organizing some of them? I pushed that question to the back of my mind.

**SURVIVE!**

"You have to be joking... Well, I got no choice..."

I pulled out the Survive Card and placed it within the Drag Visor.

**SURVIVE!**

Ryuga Survive and Ryuki Survive, we both face each other despite bleeding a bit.

"Ryuga..."

"Destroyer..."

"Like I *cough* said, wrong Decade."

We both decided to finish this...

**FINAL VENT!**

Draganzer and the evolved Dragblacker both turned into lethal motorcycles, We jumped in the air and got on top of them and went down on the ground, driving at our top speeds and then both monsters spewed fireballs at each other... then we rammed into each other.

A huge explosion occurred, I was still on my motor-bike and saw Ryuga's motorcycle falling apart... its skin started to crack and suddenly, it blew up, launching Ryuga into the pavement.

"*cough some blood out*, hehehehe... you're good, you're definitely the new Destroyer of Worlds."

"Shut. Up."

I had enough of him spewing B.S., but I noticed the V-Buckle changed into the DecaDriver and lo and behold, the Booker spat out five cards.

**KAMEN RIDE: KABUTO**

I quickly changed into Kabuto, I had my fists up and ready and then closed the distance and tapped the side of my waist.

"Clock Up!"

**CLOCK UP**

I became a blur to Ryuga, I was striking him, then performing knee strikes and roundhouse kicks on him, making him bleed even further and cracking his mask a bit.

"It's time for your funeral..."

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE ONE: K-K-K-Kabuto!**

Energy was surging through my leg, then into my armor and "antennae".

"Rider..."

I unleashed a fast roundhouse kick into Ryuga's already injured side, sending volts of energy into him and sending the bastard into the middle of the road.

"KICK!"

Ryuga was crackling with energy, but instead of crying out in pain, he just laughed hauntingly, almost as if he expected this...

"See you in hell, Destroyer of Worlds."

"Like I said, wrong Decade."

"Just who exactly are you?"

"Me... I'm the Rider who just kicked your ass." I said with confidence.

Ryuga simply fell and the explosion occurred, my back turned to it. I simply walked away and many people stood their distance, even the NYPD. All except one, it was Rickson who ran and then said

"What did that Dark Rider mean, you being the Destroyer of Worlds?"

"You have me confused with the previous Decade."

"But you have his abilities and more. What are you? A savior? A destroyer?"

"I can definitely tell you, I'm not this new Destroyer of Worlds."

"Then who are you?"

"Well, I'm just a man fighting against these monsters, that is all."

"What were those monsters you fought? Why don't you have any help? You're just one man."

"One man with multiple forms."

"You're still one man fighting against an entire army of monsters and whatever that Dark Rider was. The NYPD can help you!"

"Not exactly. I don't think they would want a vigilante on the streets."

"But you saved everyone, even those police officers. You're new at this, are you?"

"Yea, I'm still learning how to use these forms. I only been at this for a few weeks."

"WHAT?! You mean you received these recently?"

"That's all I can say..."

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

I couldn't really think of a response to that, I simply walked away and went into the subway and to my surprise, it was empty. The NYPD decided not to pursue me. I could tell Rickson was very conflicted on what to think of me, a savior or destroyer?

I went near the ATM, reverted back to myself and put a hood on my head to prevent identification. I slipped by MetroCard, went down to the platform and waited for the train to arrive...

* * *

**An Hour Later...**

I got off my bus and walked home. I noticed it was chillier than usual, but I kept walking home. I eventually got home and then decided to put off homework for tomorrow. I got on Facebook and this was the first thing I saw...

A pic of me, well specifically in Kabuto's form walking away under the name: Rickson Soren.

"Son of a..."

_'Oh, this is not good...'_

"You think?"

_'No, he didn't get your real identity. Though, we might have to more careful from now on.'_

Suddenly, I get a IM from someone, it's Rickson.

"YO, man! Where were you?"

Oh, crap. This will be hard to explain, anytime, anyone?

"Screw you all."

Victor: I ran away when no one was looking. I just snuck away.

Rickson: Yet no one saw you?

Victor: I'm quiet that way.

Rickson: Right... I kinda call B.S. Why did Ryuki come out of the bathroom? The same one you were staying in?

Victor: Uh... about that. There was another person there too... tall guy.

Rickson: Uh huh. Will you tell me what actually happened? Most of all, I think you know something about Neo-Decade.

Victor: Like what, dare I ask.

Rickson: You might know his real identity.

Victor: Tell me exactly what would that accomplish.

Rickson: Uh, maybe give assistance on how these X-Lifeforms?

Victor: You do realize that each monster comes from a fictional TV show? The name's _Kamen Rider._ Please tell me you know that...

This would be long...

* * *

**_That's the end of Chapter 10._**

**_Feel free to give any criticism or suggestions._**


	11. Phantoms

_**DECADE: Reality & Consequences**_

_I don't own Kamen Rider, they belong to Toei._

_I also don't own the following:_

* * *

**Friday**

**Victor's apartment**

Victor: Tell me exactly what would that accomplish.

Rickson: Uh, maybe give assistance on how these X-Lifeforms?

Victor: You do realize that each monster comes from a fictional TV show? The name's _Kamen Rider._ Please tell me you know that...

Rickson: I know... but would the police listen to the words of a college kid? They would laugh at what these monsters are... plus, they barely know the Dark Riders. If you know something, you got to tell someone! This might be the difference.

_'We have to tell him about the Kaijin we faced. But some leave some key info out.'_

Victor: Alright, you know the Orphnochs, right?

Rickson: Yes. The NYPD made a statement on that. But there's more, the Phantom that was killed at the Club Fair, the Worm on the A-train, the Dopant and some telekinetic monster that bleeds green... if you know something, TELL ME.

I told him about the Dopants, Phantoms and the Undead. HOWEVER, I covered up by saying I watched _Kamen Rider_ before, mainly from the Heisei era. So far... it managed to work and didn't suspect anymore, but I could tell he wants to know about Neo-Decade.

I simply finished chatting with him and said my goodbyes.

"That was close."

Yea, it was, I noticed that I started getting more messages from various friends, telling me what they saw some big monsters in Central Park, extremely sadistic and obsessing with causing despair. It was Phantoms, I would take care of this tomorrow. I was gonna get some sleep...

* * *

**Saturday**

I woke up, took my shower and got dressed. I then took out my puppy and gave her chicken mixed with dog food. I knew that my parents were at work fairly early in the morning and wouldn't be back at the following times: 4 PM and 7 PM.

'3-8-7'

I quickly transformed and got on the _Jet Gunman_ and sped straight across Ashton and found the interstate and then went into the Lincoln Tunnel, but I was caught in traffic...

"Crap... wait a minute, does this have a hover function?"

I started messing around with some buttons, but I eventually found the one for putting it in Hover Mode.

"Well, this is new."

I hovered a good amount of feet above traffic, then I sped my way into New York City and then put Central Park in the GPS System and then I quickly followed it, albeit this.

I was shocking a whole lot of people with my motorcycle, but I ignored them...

* * *

**Central Park**

I finally arrived, plus I saw the NYPD in full force, sealing off entrances. I had no choice but to jump over the wall and go into the park itself. I found it empty and only heard the sound of sirens.

"Well, at least there's no people around."

_'Phantoms should be easy to track though...'_

"How exactly do we know when we find a Phantom?"

I had to ask that question... and I get hit by some portal-based attack.

"So, this must be Neo-Decade... I look forward for the composition of your demise." said some brown-colored demon with a rictus grin on his face. He was accompanied by a gargoyle-type monster and a very familiar monster... a red, bird-like man wielding a large broadsword.

"Oh, I had to ask..."

_'Beelzebub! Gargoyle! PHOENIX! How are they alive?!'_

_'Haruto, I don't know. Last time I checked, you kicked Phoenix into the sun!'_

"So, this is Neo-Decade? The new Destroyer of Worlds? Heh, can't even put up a proper def-"

**ATTACK RIDE: BARRAGE!**

Phoenix quickly dodged out of the way, but the other two Phantoms stood their ground. For a quick summary: Phoenix. You know that psycho that can't truly die? He's that in a nutshell, except there's a catch: like the phoenix that rises from the ashes, this psycho can do the same thing and the catch: HE BECOMES STRONGER!

"Oi, Beelzebub, Gargoyle. Take care of this."

Phoenix simply walked away and assumed his human form with a smirk on his face...

I get hit by portals again, but I realized I need to fight back...

**KAMEN RIDE: WIZARD!**

I recognized this Rider very well... I had a red jewel-like mask with gray lines, making a sort of face. I had some red chest-armor, accompanied by the same gray lines. I had coat-like flaps on my legs and everything else was black. The bands around my wrists were red too. I became Kamen Rider Wizard and it seemed the two Phantoms were not happy...

"YOU! You're that bastard!"

"Well, Haruto. It seems they're not big fans of you."

_'Tell me about it.'_

"Who are you-"

I pulled out quite a few cards which made me smirk a bit.

**ATTACK RIDE: BIND!**

Suddenly metal chains appeared and locked Gargoyle in place. I then used Wizard's classic weapon, the WizarSwordGun. A versatile one at that, I put it on Gun Mode. I just fired at Gargoyle and it hurt him quite a bit, but Beelzebub was wise to this...

"Hmm... you may have that ring-bearing wizard's power. But you don't have his skill."

I simply fired to shut him up, but suddenly two portals appeared... one in front of him and one by my side.

"Oh-"

I got hit by my own attack, Beelzebub kept on the offensive and fired shards of light from his sword which hurt me even more. I then turned my weapon into Sword Mode, trying for a close quarters fight. He quickly went on the offensive, parrying a few of my strikes and slashing me straight in the gut.

Beelzebub then roundhouse kicked me into a open field where we continued fighting. He still had the upper hand, but I took advantage with this card of mine.

**ATTACK RIDE: LIGHT!**

A blinding light took place, Beelzebub was stunned for a bit. I took advantage and slashed him up a bit. I then used several roundhouse kicks on him to lower his defense.

"Einsatz."

"Cut the conductor talk."

I simply slashed, but he kept blocking. However, I decided to go for a cheap sucker punch and a jumping kick into his face. Beelzebub only got further pissed off, then opened up several portals.

"You got to be shitting me..."

"Despair!"

I tried slashing him, but it got into a portal and suddenly I saw my arm was above me! I forgot, time-distortion portals were his specialty. I unfortunately got hit by the Phantom's tri-slash combo and then he sent a shower of light shards into him, sending me fly into a tree.

"Ow... that fucking hurt."

_'We might need-'_

"No. That's not a option. If I know Beelzebub that well, he'll be targeting areas like this. Big groups of people for his familiars to possess to drive an intended target into despair and create a new Phantom..."

_'You're going to have to let me take control.'_

"I know, Haruto. You need to fight but I can do this... but I think I'll need a bit more force."

I quickly pulled out some cards, this one is better than nothing.

**ATTACK RIDE: EXCITE!**

I suddenly felt much stronger and... taller, holy shit! I was extremely muscular and then jumped, sending a small shake. Beelzebub was offset a bit, but decided to fire at me. However, it didn't send me back. I just took it and kept walking towards him, I then grabbed his skull and slammed him into the dirt. I kept punching him and then grabbed his leg and threw him into a nearby tree.

"What... the actual fuck... was that?!" yelled a surprised Beelzebub.

"What's the matter, not used to getting an asskicking?"

"How... what are you?! How did you manage to get the upper hand!"

"It's simple really, I just used brute force."

"You little-" as I grabbed him and slammed a right fist into his skull, sending him into another tree. It was time to finish this...

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE ONE: W-W-W-WIZARD!**

I took a stance, a magical-type circle appeared and my feet were on fire... it was almost on instinct. I did a cartwheel and jumped in the air, readying my kick. I then saw three man-sized magic rings appear in front of me. I didn't question it and I kicked Beelzebub right the jaw and I landed steadily.

The magic ring simply bound Beelzebub and he was starting to crack literally... He then exploded.

"Strike Wizard..."

I looked back and saw that he was reduced to a pile of dust. I then tried finding the other Phantom, Gargoyle. However, it seemed he got away , but he was burned by those chains.

"Damn it."

I was going to walk away, but suddenly I heard shouts. I turned and saw two police officers aim at me...

"YOU! Put your hands up!"

"You got to be shitting me."

"Did you destroy that X-Lifeform!?"

"Uh... yes?"

I saw that the two officers really couldn't do much at this point and I heard this suggestion...

_'Run. Now.'_

"Best suggestion I heard all day..."

**KAMEN RIDE: KABUTO!**

I transformed and then used Clock Up.

**CLOCK UP**

I ran away as quickly as I could...

* * *

**ONE HOUR LATER**

**Ashton, New Jersey**

I quickly got back home as soon as possible, but here's the twist: I was in human form, that pretty much put me in the clear. Although the NYPD will try to figure out my identity.

It was a fairly easy to hide the motorcycle...

"Phoenix. How is that guy even alive?! I thought you, Haruto killed him. Well, you kicked him into the sun... but still! How did he manage to come back from the sun?!"

_'Someone or a group must have the resources to bring someone like Phoenix back from the sun. In addition, did you see the way he acted? He acted nonchalant and walked away from this. The Phoenix I fought would have joined in just for a chance to kill me.'_

"Either someone knew how to curb Phoenix's homicidal impulses or..."

_'What?_'

"It may not be your Phoenix, but a Alternate Reality version of Phoenix!"

_'What.'_

"Just let that sink in..."

_'Victor may be right... the previous Decade has met A.R. versions of us. Well, just eight of us. Den-O was still Ryotaro Nogami.'_

_'I see. You mean to tell me I'm fighting a entirely new Phoenix? '_

_'It's quite possible.'_

"So, that means we have to train harder." I said with finality.

_'Not exactly. It just means we'll have to gather intelligence on our enemies...'_

"One issue with that, whoever I'm speaking to."

_'Kenzaki.'_

"Right. Where exactly do we look? They could be anywhere and I doubt we'll get much from a grunt. Also remember, the grunt Kaijin don't like working together."

I suddenly get a text on my cell, it's from Dyson.

The text message read like this:

I think I figured out how some of these monsters operate. Come over by Monday at school.

"Interesting... "

_'Are you sure we should we trust the words of your friend? I mean, we know all about the Kaijin you're fighting.'_

"He might know where they strike the most or at least, gather around for something."

I decided to take the best under consideration...

* * *

**_That's the end of Chapter 11._**

**_It seems Dyson knows a bit about the Kaijin and MIGHT possibly know where they gather!_**

**_By the way, Happy Halloween everyone!_**


	12. Punch Hopper?

_**DECADE: Reality & Consequences**_

_I don't own Kamen Rider, they belong to Toei._

_I also don't own the following:_

_Skrulls, they belong to Marvel Comics._

* * *

**Monday**

**Columbus Tech Student Lounge**

I quickly got to school at 11:30 AM and saw Dyson along with two friends, most likely from his band. I knew that was Eliot and a new vocalist named Gail Scott. She's a freshman and just getting the hang of Columbus Tech.

"Name's Gail, Dyson told me your name is... Victor, right?"

"Yea, it's Victor."

We both shook hands and I took a seat. Dyson then took out a paper and then told me this:

"I did my research on the monsters, you know, the monsters from _Kamen Rider_? Eliot helped me out quite a lot. Alright, it seems the monsters Neo-Decade fought were Phantoms. Plus, other ones that he didn't fight were the Makamou, the Lords, the Greeed, the Zodiarts, Imagin, Worms and surprisingly, Dark Riders."

"Okay, but where did you get info like this?"

"Besides researching, I had to make some theories myself on where these monsters would hang out."

"Like what?"

"I think these monsters, the Makamou would hang out in Central Park. Seeing how they're mainly forest-dwellers. Worms, that's tough... they're like the Skrulls from Marvel Comics. They can look like anyone... but I can tell some of the leaders would be in high-ranking positions like the Executive Worms from _Kamen Rider Kabuto_."

"So, you're telling me Worms are involved in big corporations and possibly Wall Street?"

"It's a huge possibility."

"What about Phantoms?" I responded with complete ignorance.

"That's the thing, it seems they can come from anywhere."

"What about the Greeed?"

"Here's the problem, I haven't seen anything like them. Imagin, I barely have evidence of them; Lords, don't ask me about them. They just disappear without will."

Okay, so he know about the Kaijin we're currently fighting and the ones we WILL fight later on. This might be helpful in helping me tail them. I could hear the other Riders being a little reluctant. Especially Takumi and Ryotaro.

"But there's one thing I don't get..."

"What's that?" I responded.

"Who do you think Neo-Decade really is?"

"What."

"There's a possibility that he MIGHT be one of our friends."

"What m-makes you say that?" I responded with a fair amount of nervousness. Is Dennis gonna figure it out? This soon?

'_This isn't good! This Dyson is gonna figure out your identity!_'

'_Well, we need to run at the first chance..._'

However, Dyson responded with this answer.

"I think Neo-Decade might be... Davidson. He's always busy, plus he knows where we're at all the time and also he told me that sees monsters a lot where he lives. It has to be him! Plus, he's a fairly skilled fighter."

"Dyson, are you sure you're not jumping to conclusions?" responded Gail.

"I'm sure of it."

"One little hole with your theory, where would he know about the one rave in Brooklyn? Also, explain the train incident which goes all the way to the GWB Bus Station. It specifically stopped at W. 175th St."

"Right, Davidson said he was in the Bronx at the time."

This discussion was going to continue, but suddenly I heard explosions outside! Cars were being blown up and the glass doors broke! All of us got to safety, running to the Game Room!

"The fuck was that?!"

"I don't know, Eli!"

"It has to be another Kaijin!"

"Well, this won't be good. Is anyone else at the Game Room?" I asked while running.

"Yea: Chesara, Nate, my band and Davidson. Why?"

"Barricading the door."

"I doubt that would help..."

We ran into the Game Room, Dyson explained what happened outside, causing everyone to worry and then quickly close the door in case. I heard some heavy footsteps and all of us stayed safe. However, the door was kicked open with such force! It left a indent into the wall and understandably, everyone shat themselves at this point.

I saw a tall man in grasshopper-themed armor, gray eye lenses, sharp shoulder-pads, mainly gray in color, accompanied by beige and black lines. Everything else was dark spandex. He seemed to be hunting for someone. He looked around and then said

"There's a little too much light."

He jumped in the air, smashed the light and silenced the entire room.

"Where is the one they call the Destroyer of Worlds?" the grasshopper man asked.

'_Shun Kageyama..._'

Who?

'_Current user of the Hopper Zecter. Former elite member of the organization ZECT, specifically the elite unit: Shadow. Be warned, Victor. This man is a very skilled tactician and most of all, he's insane._'

What the fuck? So he's crazy like a fox? I slowly reach for the DecaDriver and then realize, it changed again... this time into the Kabuto Zecter. I slowly took it out, then hastened around my waist and then... suddenly I get punched in the chest by a fast force...

"Hmmm... I sensed something familiar."

I may have not watched Kabuto in its entirety, but the Hopper Zecters I know all about. They only have one form and they a gold-colored anchor joint on either right leg or arm for their finishers. Simple, but extremely effective.

"What is going on?! WHO GOT PUNCHED!"

"You're welcome to come into the darkness with me." said the grasshopper fighter, albeit with a Japanese accent.

'_Meet Kamen Rider Punch Hopper_'

I think I got the message, Souji. Painfully clear.

"Looks like I have little choice at this point..." I whispered to myself.

"What?" said someone. I just ignored it and then raised my hand up, catching the Kabuto Zecter.

"Henshin."

**HENSHIN!**

I turned into Kabuto's Masked Form, then flipped the switch on the Zecter.

"Cast Off."

**CAST OFF!**

**CHANGE BEETLE!**

Everyone in the room was shocked, they couldn't see much, but they could tell who was there.

"Kabuto?"

"No, Gail. Kamen Rider Kabuto."

Punch Hopper then recognized me and said

"You're not Kabuto, I definitely can tell you're not Souji Tendou."

"I'm surprised you knew."

"If you were, you would spouting some-"

I ended the talk with a punch to the face and then a side kick into the locker, but Punch Hopper quickly recovered and took a Boxing-type stance. He parried several strikes and then punched me in the face with a right cross.

"You're welcome."

I then punched him faster and then held my hand out, Kabuto's personal sidearm, the Kunai Gun materialized in my hands and then switched it to Kunai Mode. I slashed at Punch Hopper's armor and sent him flying into the lockers. However, he got back up, grabbed me and did a Judo throw on me, sending me into the wall...

"Ow... I'm surprised I... ow... didn't break my back."

'_Clock Up. Now._'

"Oh, gotcha!"

**CLOCK UP!**

I was a blur at this point, taking periodic slashes at Punch Hopper, but he managed to parry some of them and even sent one into my face.

"Rider Jump." said Punch Hopper as he flipped the Zecter's switch, sending energy into his right leg.

**RIDER JUMP!**

Punch Hopper jumped in the air, then prepped his fist for a powerful strike.

**1,2,3**

I flipped the switch and said

"Rider... Kick."

**RIDER KICK!**

**RIDER PUNCH!**

Both of us said the same time, energy surging from the both of us and both of us struck at the same time.

"Hell KICK!"

"This... will be... your end! KAGEYAMA!"

It seemed I was winning! But... no. Punch Hopper was gaining more ground, then broke through my kick! He then punched me straight in my chest and sending me straight into the wall down the hallway...

"Damn... Punch Hopper is *cough* tougher *cough* than I thought."

"Hmm... you may have Kabuto's appearance and powers, but you lack his skill."

"Who said I was Kabuto..."

"No... you're the Destroyer of Worlds..."

"What is it with people calling me the Destroyer of Worlds? I don't plan on destroying anything, well, except for you."

I took my stance, then waited for the attack. Punch Hopper then ran right at me, but I was ready. I countered with several kicks, then a uppercut and a small sucker punch.

"If you like hell so much, I'll send you there myself!"

"Go right ahead..." I could tell that Punch Hopper was smirking at this point.

**1...2...3**

**RIDER KICK!**

I jumped in the air and kicked him square in the chest, shocking him and sending him into the other room, leaving him bleed out and most of all, his armor vanished and I saw some dark-haired Japanese man, in slim combat armor and pants and I realized, I beat my second Dark Rider. However, he slowly awoke and then realized, he wasn't covered in armor!

"How..."

"It's hard to believe you're still alive after that."

He was no longer Punch Hopper, but Shun Kageyama. Dazed and confused. He saw me, then was shocked at the fact that someone like me beat him. However, this would be interrupted by Dyson and Gail coming out of the room and seeing Kageyama in person.

"Stay away from that man..." said Kageyama.

"Why? He just saved us from you."

"He's... the Destroyer of Worlds."

"No... you're wrong. He's not the Destroyer of Worlds."

"Oh, really. He has the ability to take the previous Riders' forms and use their abilities for his own."

"What?"

"He's this... Neo-Decade. The New Destroyer of Worlds."

"Oh, shut up!" I said, I just ran up to him and punched his face in, knocking him out.

"The hell was that for?"

Suddenly, I get possessed... Souji, what are you doing now?!

"He is a man who lost himself to darkness. Pay no mind to him." Souji said as he walked into the still-blacked out Game Room. He grabbed my backpack and simply walked out, paying no mind to anyone.

"Where's Victor?!"

"He's somewhere safe." said Souji. That answer was a death sentence at that point.

"Who is he exactly?" asked Gail.

"I don't know... but I know his name is Souji Tendou. Rickson told me he was pretty arrogant."

Souji simply walked away and then when out of their sight, I went into the bathroom and reverted back to myself. Okay, but what will happen to Kageyama?

* * *

**Ashton, NJ**

I went home after tutoring and saw on the news that Shun Kageyama was arrested and sent for treatment. The Hopper Zecter was taken in by the FBI for further study.

'_Hmmm... I'm not sure about the Hopper Zecter in the hands of the FBI. Especially in a world without Riders._'

"I doubt that they'll reverse-engineer it effectively."

'_Maybe, but we'll need help in combating the other Kaijin._'

I would go back to sleep after this...

* * *

**_That's the end of Chapter 11._**

**_It seems Dyson knows a bit about the Kaijin and MIGHT possibly know where they gather!_**

**_By the way, Happy Halloween everyone!_**


	13. Welcome Back Bash!

_**DECADE: Reality & Consequences**_

_I don't own Kamen Rider, they belong to Toei._

_I don't own the song, Derezzed, nor its remix, it belongs to Glitch Mob, Daft Punk and Cryptex Music._

* * *

**Friday**

If you're wondering why I skipped all the other days. Here's the reason: Nothing notable happened this week, except for the two midterms coming up. That's about it. However, Dyson eyed me a bit suspiciously along with Gail and pretty much his entire band.

'_They're getting closer. It's no doubt._'

'**_Oi! Victor, is it? Look! Don't let yourself down! There are still Kaijin out there! Asses that need to be kicked!_**'

"Who am I talking to?"

'**_Ryotaro... I'm disappointed you didn't introduce us to this guy. Name's Momotaros. Best friend of Ryotaro Nogami._**'

"That explains. So, no random possession right?" I said with hope.

'_**Oh, crap! I forgot to explain. If me or any of the Taros sense an Kaijin... we'll possess you to fight said monster.**_'

"What."

Okay, confused? Momotaros is part of the five-member band called the Taros. The Taros are rogue Imagin who helped Ryotaro Nogami combat the Imagin menace. They help Ryotaro transform into the defender of time, _Kamen Rider Den-O_. Each Taro transforms into a separate form, possessing Ryotaro and fighting in his stead.

Momotaros is the hot-blooded fighter of the Taros, itching for a fight. However, he can be a real ally in a pinch and though he won't admit it, he cares for the well-being for his friends and Ryotaro.

There are three (well, four) others in the group, but we'll meet them later.

I also knew today would be the day of the Black & White Welcome Back Event at Columbus Tech, plus from what I heard from Rickson, there's increased security because of the Kaijin attacks.

That and he'll be watching for Neo-Decade...

He can't be that paranoid... is he?

'_Unfortunately... but then again, you see one Kamen Rider, I doubt you'll forget it ever again._'

Cannot with argue with that.

I went through my classes for the day and finished my night class. It was 7:30 PM, my mechanical engineering teacher let us out early. I walked and then realized this: Where would the Black & White Event be held?

I asked around, but there wasn't much answers. However, I got one answer from the Student Activities Lounge, it will be held in a fancy corporate place called Midtown Loft & Terrace.

'_Hmm... we need to get there, any idea where it is?_'

"Well, I know they said 267 5th Ave. But, which is the quickest route to it?"

I looked up on the computer in the library and got onto MapQuest and typed in the address and found the quickest route. I go into the train station and remembered what train I needed to take. I found my train, the B-train going to Brighton Beach. I quickly got on the train and when taking my seat, I felt extremely uncomfortable...

I was surrounded by some mean-looking people, most likely gang members. For the rest of the ride, I felt an suffocating presence and I quickly got off at my stop, 34 St-Ferryman Square. I got out of the train station and looked at the address... it was a block away. Not a problem.

I got there and there was a huge line. Plus, I didn't have much in terms of black-and-white clothing... this would be troubling and suddenly I got possessed.

"Well, it's time for a change." said the person who was possessing me.

He looked into my backpack and to both our surprises, it transformed into Kamen Rider Wizard's henshin device, the WizarDriver. The possessor in question seemed pleased and very familiar with it. He strapped it along with his waist, then went into a corner alley. To my surprise, he even pulled out a few Wizard Rings.

'_HARUTO SOMA?!_'

"Correct. This event will be interesting in the very least." said Haruto as placed rings on both hands.

**DRIVER ON, PLEASE**

The belt itself activated and pulled out a ring and on it was some dragon in a bow-tie with a suit on.

**DRESS UP, PLEASE**

Suddenly, I'm covered in a black, waist-length coat with white dress pants, a white dress shirt and obviously no tie. Plus, a white fedora to cover my identity.

"At least, we're presentable."

'_Little issue... we need to cover that belt of yours. It has a big hand-print on it... wait, where did it go?_'

"Simple, really. It is hidden by this disguise."

'_That's... good. Remind me never to underestimate your Wizard Rings._'

Haruto or Kamen Rider Wizard as he's called in the self-titled show. At first, he seems to be a light-hearted character, but as I watched the show. I saw his real self, someone who latches onto hope even if things seem to be hopeless. A positive guy (we need more guys like that in life), but he suffers from some personal demons, a sharp case of survivor's guilt; One would be surviving his parents' car crash and the Sabbath which gave him the ability to become Kamen Rider Wizard, for some it would cripple them emotionally, but for Haruto, it does the opposite.

Haruto (using my body) goes and uses this ring.

**SMALL, PLEASE**

Everything just looked gigantic! But I realized, it's for the best. I pretty much shrunk to less than an inch. Perfect for sneaking in... I quickly dodged the oncoming line and and saw the elevator across the hallway and saw some college students, even some of my classmates go in there, this means the Black & White Event was on the upper floor. I got into the elevator and saw it went into the 5th floor and then it opened... it was a fairly huge party: balloons, tables, a DJ and tons of classmates, familiar and new.

I quickly went into a hideaway corner and turned big again after a certain time.

I hid my identity quite well and became another face in the crowd and some were asking, but suddenly I got possessed... try to guess who it is? I'll give you a hint: whenever he possesses Ryotaro, he has glasses on and a blue streak in his hair. It's mainly wavy...

Come on, you can guess it.

...

It's Urataros of the Taros. Another rogue Imagin, but I'm sure you're asking this question. What are the Imagin? For a summary: a monster race who lost their physical forms due to an event in the past erasing their time and they come into the year 2007 to make contracts with weak-willed people to go into the past and destroy the key figure so they can restore their future. They gain physical forms usually forging through the host's memory for figures found in folklore and myths.

As you see, the Imagin are only evil due to self-preservation.

Urataros, he's basically the soft-spoken womanizer and liar of the group. In terms of appearance, he resembles a blue, humanoid turtle, mainly inspired by the legend of Urashima Taro. Despite his his lying habits, he genuinely shows concern for the well-being of Ryotaro Nogami and is offended by the destructive habits of some of the more evil Imagin.

Now... he's possessing me and then walks with a air of confidence. And now, he's flirting with a few of my female classmates... dammit, Urataros. Why? Now?

'**_I swear, he's too enthusiastic about chasing skirt! Victor, we have to be on watch for any Kaijin, especially Imagin. Oi, Kameyaro (Turtle Bastard)! Focus!_**'

Urataros (as me) says to the women he's flirting with

"One moment, ladies. Looks like I have a call." he said as he walking away to a table he was gonna sit at. He then sighed and said

"**In order for a fisherman to make his catch, one needs to be patient. Something you don't have, Sempai.**"

'**_Oh, no! You're not making me fall into any trap!_**'

'_Trap? I doubt he'll that, Momotaros._'

However, the DJ activated some techno-pop music and suddenly I heard this voice

'_Huh! Let's go!_'

I get possessed again, but this time I get a purple streak through my hair and then snap his fingers. A total amount of five people came up, dancing which devolved into break-dancing and my own body joined in, leading them!

'_**Ryuta is at it again...**_'

'_Oh, Ryutaros? Heh... _'

Ryutaros is the fourth member of the Taros, another rogue Imagin. In terms of personality, he's the child of the group. Possessing a love for drawing and animals (pretty sure he would like to take my dog to the Dog Park every weekend), he gets enraged when someone hurts them. Plus, he enjoys breaking dancing so much, Ryuta incorporated it into his fighting style and by the way, he's also a gunfighter.

He was EXTREMELY impressive, my fedora didn't fall off and some classmates were wondering

"Where did he learn to dance like that?!"

"How did he manage to make five people follow his lead?"

Ryutaros managed to distract everyone for the time being, but the DJ played some heavy Merengue and then Ryutaros stopped, snapped his fingers and the five people looked like they were in a daze. Ryutaros goes to my table and then some of my classmates are coming towards me, led by Rickson Soren. Oh, great. This will end well...

"Okay, who exactly are you? Are you a freshman?"

"**Uh... yeah. My name's Gabriel. Gabriel Kadoya**."

"Kadoya. Well, welcome to CT. How are you doing so far?"

"**Yea, can't hear ya!**" said Ryutaros as he walked away a bit, ignoring who it was. He then noticed that the DecaDriver materialized around his waist. Don't ask how it happened, it just did. I simply got back more control after Ryuta decided to leave. When I got farther away, this exchange happened.

"Okay, I need to set up some ground rules. Only possess me when a monster's close. So far, Momotaros is the only Imagin following that rule!"

However, that would be cut short as I heard the elevator doors get blown open. I see a few figures in the dust: A green, armored insect humanoid who looked pretty muscular, a Asian man in red clothes, a black hound-like humanoid with blades on his hands, arms and shoulders. That insect monster summoned two other insect monsters to his side.

'_UVA?!_'

"Oh, crap... I recognize that guy too. This isn't good, plus that's the Hound Zodiarts. Oh, shit. That's Phoenix!"

'_This will be tougher than we thought... Victor, use my forms._'

'_You mean Kuuga? Not sure if that's enough for someone like Phoenix... _'

'_Use OOO's forms, it will be enough to take out the Yummies._'

Rickson and Cheshire were frozen in fear and so was everyone else. Phoenix then assumed his Phantom form, wielding that big sword of his. Uva summoned his Yummies. Alright, you're wondering what Yummies are? They're subordinate monsters to the Greeed, created when a Greeed uses a Cell Medal (silver O Medals the come from the Greeed, but make up a Yummy's body) on a human. However, each Greeed's method of creating Yummy are different: Uva, the insect Greeed inserts a Cell Medal into a human host and then the Yummy pulls itself out of the host, then consumes the object said host's desire before molting into their complete forms (Like real-life insects, clever).

Uva summoned two insect Yummy: one, slender Yummy with scythe on its hands and dark-colored armored beetle that looked like a warrior.

'_Kamikiri and Kuwagata Yummy!_'

'_Who am I speaking to again?_' I thought to myself.

'_Eiji. Hino._'

"Alright, Eiji. It's time to-*possessed* **Nah, I'll get rid of these guys, 'kay?**" said Ryutaros possessing me again. Is it me or was Ryutaros this annoying? In five seconds, Ryutaros pulled out the transformation card and walked up (in a break-dancing matter) to the Kaijin. It shocked them that a human is coming up to them.

"What the fuck? I'll you credit where credit is due, for a human, you got guts." said Phoenix, pointing his sword at me.

"This was gonna be great hunt and look at that, my prey comes to me. I must be lucky..." said the Hound Zodiarts, who was salivating at the chance to go wild.

"This human is not normal. I can tell... wait a minute, that belt." said a much calmer Uva. As I remember, he was always a hot-head BUT realized what he was doing wrong and became a resourceful planner in the end.

'_What exactly are you planning, Ryutaros?_'

"Kadoya, what are you doing?!" yelled Soren.

"You'll get killed!" yelled Cheshire.

"Is he insane?!"

"**Hey. **" said Ryutaros slowly turned around with a grin on his face.

"**Be quiet, 'kay?**"

He then turned the handles of the DecaDriver.

**KAMEN RIDE!**

"**Henshin.**"

**DECADE**

Ryutaros transformed into Neo-Decade, shocking everyone in the room, even the Kaijin in the room. They wondered and suddenly control was given back to me. Okay, that was pointless, Ryutaros. But I had to think of a plan quick, I pulled out a good card.

**ATTACK RIDE: ILLUSION!**

I separated into three copies of myself. I decided to do take on Phoenix, my other two copies decided to take on the two Yummies and the Hound Zodiarts. Uva seemed to back anyway from this battle... What is he planning? Little did I notice, the DJ was still playing music, I'll give credit for having nerves of steel.

**INSERT SONG: DEREZZED (CRYPTEX REREZZ)**

I pull out Kuuga's transformation card. The second copy decides to take out the Kamen Ride Card for OOO and the third one takes out the Kamen Ride Card for Den-O.

"Ready?"

The other two duplicates nodded in response.

**KAMEN RIDE: KUUGA**

**KAMEN RIDE: OOO**

**KAMEN RIDE: DEN-O**

"Son of a bitch, he... transformed into OOO!?" yelled the slender Yummy.

"What trickery is this?" said the other Yummy.

"Den-O?" said a confused Hound Zodiarts.

I, as Kuuga went on the offensive fighting Phoenix who blocked a few strikes with his sword. Even though I was fairly strong, he was stronger and faster. Plus, that sword of his gave him the advantage of ranged attacks. I had to switch. NOW.

**KUUGA TITAN!**

I turned into Kuuga's heavy swordsman form. Phoenix was surprised, but kept slashing at me. To his surprise, it bounced off a bit. I responded with horizontal strikes and kicks into his face, sending him into the wall.

"You little shit... " responded Phoenix, becoming more deranged. He then slashed at me, but I pulled out a Final Attack Ride Card and knowing what Phoenix is capable of. I risked it.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE FOUR: K-K-K-KUUGA!**

I prepared my sword, I then drove it through Phoenix's sword, smashing it and piercing his chest and then twisted it, wounding him further and made a slashing motion, taking it out, making him bleed...

"Calamity... Titan!"

Phoenix then exploded behind me and then I materialized another sword in case because the Phantom would come back stronger than ever. He then reformed, looking extremely upset. Upset is an understatement. He then sent flame from his mouth, but knowing the main strengths of Titan Form... I simply endured it and walked towards him, slashing him several times and kicking him out a nearby window.

Den-O then went at the Hound Zodiarts. Den-O had red armor on for the most part, plus broad-shoulder pads, black spandex and a red peach face-mask. This was his Sword Form.

"**Ore... SANJOU!**" yelled Momotaros as Sword Form Den-O. He assumed his pose, then his primary weapon materialized in his hand: the Den-Gasher in Sword Mode. The configuration had a red blade extension on it.

"**Let's go, go, go!**" as Den-O wielded his sword and then slashed at the Hound Zodiarts who barely countered any of Den-O's strikes and then the red-peach fighter grabbed his head and smashed his head into him and suddenly, the hound launched a barrage of energy needles into Den-O who was down on the floor.

"**Oi, you think that's enough! Enough to stop me?! I'm a climax from start to finish!**" yelled Den-O as slashed the Hound Zodiarts several times and then then activated his finisher with a Final Attack Ride Card.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE ONE: D-D-D-Den-O!**

"**Ore no hissatsu waza...**"

The sword extension separates, being tied by a stream of electrical energy, Den-O swings it and slashed the Hound Zodiarts several times and and finale ends with the sword above...

"**DECADE VERSION 2.0!**"

The sword is then brought down on the Hound Zodiarts, cutting him in half, literally... and the split-second he splits in half, he explodes. The Yummies were in shock and so was Uva who quickly retreated. He knew that Neo-Decade was a force to be reckoned with.

"Well, that's one less Kaijin to deal with."

"**Now, there's the Yummy!**"

'**I WANNA JOIN IN!**'

"**Brat! NOT NOW! LEMME FIGHT THI-**" were the last words that Momotaros said before taking a Form Ride Card and changing.

**DEN-O GUN FORM!**

Den-O just transformed into Gun Form, it was mainly gray in color, some purple trims there and two wing-like pads on his shoulder-pads which had the design of dragon-claws on them and the face-mask had a subtle dragon motif to it. The twin yellow slender pieces on the bottom were dragon whiskers, the "ears" were dragon horns and that's about it.

Den-O simply reformatted the sword into his primary weapon: a gun.

The OOO-dupe was handling the Yummies and doing a very good job at handling each of them. For those who don't know, OOO has a chimeric appearance. He had a red, eagle-like mask, a yellow feline-set of arms with claws added too and green legs which have a grasshopper theme to it. The majority of the suit was black, though.

He slashed the Kamikiri Yummy several times, but the Kuwagata Yummy kicked him, sending him into the table. Den-O fired straight at the armored beetle Kaijin and simply said

"**Mind if I defeat you?**"

The Kuwagata Yummy looked dumbfounded.

"**Can't hear ya.**"

He took out his pistol and started firing... unfortunately, he was a shitty shot.

"Ryuta! Watch where you're aiming that thing!" I yelled because Ryutaros was firing all over the place because the Kuwagata Yummy was moving around and then eventually, he hit him. Its armor was broken, he could barely move and then tried begging...

"**Can't hear ya.**" said Ryutaros as he pulled out a Final Attack Ride Card.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE FOUR: D-D-D-Den-O!**

He held his gun straight at him, then it formed a energy ball and he pulled the trigger, unleashing the blast, destroying the Yummy and reducing the former Kaijin into a pile of Core Medals. The Kamikir Yummy was momentarily distracted and then got hit in the head by OOO's claws.

"Time for the finisher!"

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE ONE: O-O-O-OOO!**

His legs changed into grasshopper legs, allowing him to jump in the air and then three rings which are red, yellow and green in color. He then descends with a drop kick through the first ring... covering him in a red aura with wings, then the yellow ring gives him tiger claws and the final one gives him strong green legs. He then smashed through the Yummy, causing the Kaijin to be reduced to a pile of Cell Medals.

**[SONG ENDS]**

As soon as the smoke cleared, well... I can tell some are going to be pissed off. Me and my clones turned to walk away and leave. However, that one person then asked the armor-piercing question. I turned around and it was Cheshire.

"You're not really Gabriel Kadoya, are you?" she asked with sternness.

"No. I'm sorry I had to lie."

"Can you tell us who you really are?" she responded.

"No, I cannot. I simply wish to keep my identity secret." I said.

"The hell was that? Alright, Neo-Decade or should I say... Souji Tendou or some B.S. ID you're using now." said a livid Rickson. However, Den-O decided to muck things up. A LOT.

"**Oi, mind if this hurts?**" said Ryutaros as he was aiming his pistol at Rickson.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! We... can talk about this? Can we?" said a sheepish Rickson who was fearing for his life.

"**You're getting a bit nosy...**"

"I... w-w-won't tell anyone! I swear! Right?"

"**Can't hear ya.**"

I had to stop this. NOW.

"Ryutaros! NO."

"**Why?**" he responded in a whiny manner.

"We... uh... don't want Airi to cry over this? Now, do we?" I said, hoping it gets to Ryutaros.

"**Oh. Okay!**" responded Ryutaros in a cheerful fashion. He just surveyed the window that Phoenix was kicked through. Every classmate was relieved that Ryutaros didn't take anyone's life. I then saw the OOO-dupe get possessed, most likely by Eiji Hino.

"Wow... these Kaijin really did a number on this welcome back party. Ain't that right?"

"Yea, they really did. Now if only we could tail one... why do I hear sirens?"

"Police?!"

"Run. Now. Eiji, Ryuta. We need to run. NOW!" I yelled out the last part. Ryuta, Eiji and I jumped out the window where I kicked out Phoenix and we landed safely to my surprise. I saw the the NYPD coming this way, the two and I run into a alley and all three reverted back into Neo-Decade and merged back into one as quickly as possible.

'3-8-7'

My motorcycle arrived in the nick of time and I got on it. I got on it and drove as fast, outrunning the police...

'_Revert Back!_'

"Good idea!" as I reverted back to myself as soon I got of visual range...

As I gathered my thoughts... I asked this question.

"I'm kinda curious, how do all of you speak English?"

'_It's simple, really. Souji, me and Eiji knew English already. However, everyone else needed to be taught English. The Taros really picked up on it, then Ryotaro, Gentaro, Haruto, Hibiki and everyone else followed suit._'

"Ah, interesting. Who taught them?"

'_The one who created your gear._'

* * *

**_That's the end of Chapter 13._**

**_Well, that was interesting... it seems the creator behind Neo-Decade's gear is also the one who taught each of the Heisei Riders (excluding Gaim obviously) the English language._**

**_Now... Neo-Decade... this revelation could potentially answer all your questions about Neo-Decade's gear._**


	14. Doubt

_**DECADE: Reality & Consequences**_

_I don't own Kamen Rider, they belong to Toei._

* * *

**Saturday**

Guess what I checked on Facebook. Try to guess...

That's right, looks like someone uploads photos of the Kaijin brawl at the Black & White Event. Surprisingly the uploader was not Rickson nor Cheshire, it was a classmate named Fernando who tagged a few people in it and I saw the photos. It was me in Kuuga's Titan form, fighting off Phoenix and a bigger kicker: there a video of me transforming into Neo-Decade, mind you, they were a fair distance away.

'_This. Is. Not. Good. Victor, what you were thinking?! Transforming in front of everyone? This is one step closer for everyone to know your real identity._'

"Takumi. Not now. Look, I told them a lie. However, Rickson is getting too close."

'_**I can be of some assistance, why don't we-**_'

'_Unacceptable!_'

'_**Wai! Alright! So, it's not a good idea..**_'

"Right... like offing him is gonna solve any problem."

I saw the comments, some are asking for Neo-Decade's identity to be exposed and to my surprise, Cheshire and Rickson along with a few others are arguing that's a bad idea and hell, Cheshire stated and I quote:

Neo-Decade might be the only one who can fight and KILL these Kaijin/X-Lifeforms/whatever they're called.

Then this one appeared:

Oh really? Really? You think hiding his identity makes things easier? Seriously, he could be providing the police with intel on these monsters!

Then it erupted into a big argument, I think I'll leave that to your imagination on how it went down.

I then checked my CT e-mail and I found good news:

"the Self-Defense Club's first meeting will be Tuesday at 12 PM. In addition, a intense workout."

This is good. I not only can train myself on self-defensive moves, but try to use them in my Kamen Rider forms, making myself adapt to their strengths and weaknesses. Plus, they mentioned the school that each member came to... I think it was called Wolf's Den Martial Arts. They teach various forms of martial arts, ranging from mixed martial arts to hybrid systems like Jeet Kune Do or Kuk Sool Won.

'_**Oi, Victor! I like this martial arts school! Let's go for Jeet Kune Do! I'm gonna enjoy this!**_' yelled Momotaros. I can definitely tell he's gonna enjoy this. Not that I mind, because I'm enjoy this. I haven't practiced martial arts since high school. So, I'm definitely rusty and I have another motivation: applying said techniques on Kaijin.

'_This is good, Victor. We will repeat what techniques you learned in your classes, transformed too!_' said Hibiki in my mind.

That statement gave me some reassurance in a way. The Riders would help me improve my fighting skills against the Kaijin. In addition, these Kaijin will become tougher and tougher as the year goes on. Guys like Phoenix would be tough to put down, that's for sure.

'_It is now time for lunch. However, I'm surprised that the person who wasn't friendly to your presence is now defending you._'

I suddenly get this message from Dyson.

Dyson: You know something about Neo-Decade, do you?

Victor: No, I really don't. Why?

Dyson: Why did he carry your backpack? How did he know you?!

Victor: ...

Dyson: Just. Tell. Me. I won't tell anyone.

Victor: If I told you, it might blow your mind.

Dyson: Just say it.

Here was the clincher, do I risk my identity being exposed and trust a college friend with it? Then there's the second option: Pull off a convincing lie to keep my cover.

'_**I think I can help with that...**_' though a certain Imagin. I suddenly got possessed, I notice I have a blue streak in my hair. It was Urataros who took over and decided to help out.

"**A lie will serve to make things interesting...**" said Urataros like the liar he is.

Victor: Well, this was one secret I been keeping for awhile. I met Neo-Decade before school started, I was gonna be attacked by a Kaijin, but suddenly, he was destroyed by one blast from his gun and I wanted to thank him.

Dyson: Okay.

Victor: However, he decided not to leave. He wanted some assistance and asked if I watched _Kamen Rider_. Why? It seems Neo-Decade did not know much about the Kaijin he was fighting. He had an idea where the monsters might gather, but needed help on how to combat each Kaijin group. In addition, I had to get my cellphone linked to his system. It is to inform where a Kaijin is close by. That's why I been hiding.

Dyson: That would explain everything! Why you were hiding whenever a Kaijin appears. It explains everything. But wait, how did he hear of the rave?

Victor: I told him to look up raves, any potential spot for Kaijin activity.

At that point, I felt a mixed sense of relief. On one hand, I'm glad he didn't find out my identity. However, I just lied to a good friend of mine. To give more insight, there are three things that piss Dyson off: not giving straight answers, destroying bacon and lying. Yea, he will kill me after this whole situation is over. MAYBE.

"**There are a thousand hooks behind words, Victor. It serves to make things interesting... that and we achieved something: got Dyson off our backs. However, I have a feeling his band won't be easily convinced.**"

'_Of course they won't. They'll think it's B.S._'

Urataros let go of his possession and then I returned back to normal. Then Dyson responded with this.

Dyson: Well... that is a reveal. My band might believe some of it. However, Gail has been curious, though. She thinks it might be a friend of yours.

Victor: Really? I mean, really?

Dyson: She thinks this Souji Tendou might be a friend of yours. But that doesn't make sense, Souji Tendou is a fictional character... but then again, I looked up that guy Shun Kageyama AKA Kamen Rider PunchHopper. I'm not so sure anymore. I mean, there was Kamen Rider Ouja, then more of these Kaijin and then PunchHopper... these things shouldn't be real.

'**_I take offense to that, Dyson. I'm as real as you, you bastard!_**' yelled Momotaros in my mind.

Victor: I know, it's very messed up. I heard some classmates are a bit scared to go on the subway because of Kaijin attacks.

Dyson: No kidding. You know what I also heard? I heard the FBI will be taking over this Kaijin situation.

Victor: Wait, seriously?

Dyson: Yea, they want to catch a Kaijin alive so could they find weaknesses in them.

Victor: Which Kaijin?

Dyson: THAT'S THE PROBLEM. There are multiple types of Kaijin! I also heard this...

Victor: What is it?

Dyson: They want to capture Neo-Decade because of his vigilantism. That's stupid, he's the only thing that CAN hurt/kill these Kaijin.

Victor: It is. It really is.

The exchange continued on for awhile until Dyson told me he needed to go to band practice for a upcoming concert in two weeks. I told him my goodbyes and he went on his way.

I had nothing else to do besides the HW and prepping for the two midterms which come in a month. Philip and Souji would help study for the midterms right after I'm done with my homework. Plus, I remembered. My first test would be coming in Electromagnetism soon. It's a math class which requires knowledge Calculus along with Physics.

* * *

**Four Mind-Numbing Hours Later...**

Electromagnetism HW... drains your mind... but I managed to finish. Operating Systems Principles (CSCI-430) and Mech Engineering Statics (MNGS-211), I have now studied for... not as overwhelming as the HW. BUT, there was a lot of work to be done. It was already 7 PM. Well, time to take a break.

I simply watched TV and saw some cheap horror movie, but suddenly the news came on.

_**MYSTERIOUS PACKAGE ARRIVES AT MAYOR DeBLAISE's CAR!**_

'_What the hell... what is this?_' said a worried Ryotaro Nogami in my head.

'_I don't like where this is going..._' said the half-boiled detective.

I saw this.

"This is Breaking News with Chris Ward. Earlier today there was a mysterious package dropped off near the major's car. The mayor quickly called the NYPD and they sent their bomb squad. We go live near the scene."

It goes near a fairly huge mansion in what appears to be some rich part of New York City. There was a female reporter and a bomb squad currently examining the package which was a brown box without a return address.

"This is Tanya Loring. What we have here is a serious situation, the bomb squad is currently trying to-" were the last words before a brown cloud enveloped the screen. It was a bomb. As soon as the cloud cleared, I saw the wreckage: the mayor's car was blown to bits, the bomb squad was thrown around and I could tell some were missing limbs, the reporter herself was in shock, but physically fine.

"Ladies and gentleman, what we just witnessed was a act of terrorism. It seems... wait, what is that?"

The cameraman pointed out a red Kaijin, mainly with a clear, exaggerated skull mask in biker-like armor who then pulled out a giant blade weapon while riding on his own personal motorcycle...

'_Philip! That's... the_'

'_Arms Dopant. Its memory contains all of the Earth's knowledge on arms, whether it be melee weaponry like swords or modern weaponry like firearms._'

'_**More people are gonna get hurt!**_' yelled Momo. I could tell he was pissed at this.

I saw that this Arms Dopant was different, he wasn't a uncontrollable sadist. He was calm enough to plan the bombing, definitely a scare tactic. However, the Arms Dopant walked up and put the hurt on the NYPD squad and walked up to the cameraman, I could he was boring his eyes into me.

"This is a message to New York City and the rest of the fucking Tri-State area." said the Arms Dopant in clear English.

'_Looks like someone is in the black market for Gaia Memories._'

"We are the Kaijin Syndicate! If you think you can stop us, just don't... we'll just kill you and be done with it. Also, Decade, if you're watching, remember this: if you want to interfere, the syndicate will happily go to war with you! But, I done my job for today."

The Dopant just left and it returned back to the newscaster and there was a moment of silence. Each one was speechless.

"Umm... we'll go to commercial..."

The commercial just played after.

"This is fucked up. A whole syndicate of Kaijin in New York City."

'**_Oi, this is good! I get to kick some Kaijin ass! Especially that Albineo Imagin's ass!_**'

'_As long as luck shines upon us, Victor. Victory will be on our side._' said Tendou.

"A little overconfident, are we?"

'_For all those who can't fight. I will fight, but the best part of this... I'm not alone, we will all fight to the end._' thought Kenzaki.

'_Believe, Victor. When that time comes, everyone does what they can._'

"You're still racked with doubt, aren't you, Victor?" said someone possessing me.

"Who said that?" said me, regaining control.

'_Shouichi Tsugami. Kamen Rider Agito. You still wonder if you're able to fight, protecting everyone in this city? Am I right?_'

I couldn't respond, but he had a point. I still had my doubts. Even though I had all the Rider's abilities at my disposal, would it be enough? Would it be enough to protect the people I care about? To add, it seemed like I would have enemies on both sides: the Kaijin Syndicate and the FBI/NYPD alliance...

Could I... Can I...

* * *

**_That's the end of Chapter 14._**

**_It looks our villains revealed themselves, the Kaijin Syndicate. A crime syndicate composed of Heisei-era Kaijin..._**

**_Neo-Decade, no, Victor doubts himself..._**


End file.
